Patience
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: And here is to Ryan's happiness!... or to him trying to find a way to reach it. Ryan/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything!!!!! Well, except for Peyton, of course. She's mine, all mine!_

_**Author's note: **__This is my fifth story… HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!!! There's going to be quite a few chapters, so stick with me and be patient, alright! REVIEWS are ALWAYS more than welcomed!!! They keep me motivated to keep going!_

_AND I want to send HUGE THANKS, HUGS and KISSES to __**NWOLSON**__, for helping me out with this fic!!! __**You are AWESOME**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**All by Herself**

**Prologue**

The tall dark man groaned as he lifted the lifeless weight out of the cab window. Pulling a dead body through such a small opening wasn't an easy task, but he just couldn't take any chances. He had to leave as less evidence as possible. He was a criminal, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He had been lucky; no one had discovered the bodies yet. But it only had been a few days. Sooner or later, they would be found.

And he had almost been caught this time. This one was a screamer.

The tall shadow had to move fast; but in total darkness, it wasn't easy. The moonlight was the only light he could count on. That, and the stench emanating from the others.

He groaned again, and as he finally dropped the body off the pick-up truck, he heard a small splash and then a thud as it licked the dark water and the others who acted as a mattress to break the fall.

He had really thought she was the one. After so many mistakes, he was sure this dark beauty would be perfect. He had watched her from the bar, sipping his drink slowly as she sang and danced, that beautiful black hair flying around her face. Men had seemed attracted by her physical beauty, but he could see through it. She was a woman who wanted to enjoy life, who was looking to have fun, and like so many other women, find the perfect man.

That's when she had become his.

But the moment he had led her out of the building, she started to panic. He tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't have it. When he'd finally reached his vehicle, she'd started screaming, calling for help. He simply hadn't had the choice.

But, of course, someone had heard her calls. As he was lifting her into his truck, a young man had come to her rescue, alerted by her screams. Killing a man hadn't been in his plans, but he'd had to.

He just wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

He quickly opened the door of the truck and sat behind the wheel. Without turning the lights on, he drove back on the small dirt road.

He could only hope the next one would be the _one_.

* * *

_Alright! I know this chapter was short... MORE IS TO COME REAL SOON!!!!!_

_Let me know what you think everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 1: When Strangers Meet

_**Author's note**: HUGE THANKS TO you guys who reviewed the prologue!!!!! I really really REALLY appreciate it!!!!!_

_And to all of you guys who didn't... Don't forget to review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Strangers Meet**

Ryan peeked at his watch and sighed exasperatedly, letting himself fall on the uncomfortable seat at Boston's Logan International Airport. His flight was delayed. Again. He had been waiting in this damned airport for three hours already. He was supposed to board the plane at 8PM, but something was wrong with the flight. Of course, the employees told him it was nothing and it wouldn't take too long… but that was over two hours ago. It was now 11 PM, and he was still sitting on this stupid plastic seat, bored out of his skull.

This was the first time he actually wished he had gotten himself an Ipod.

Some of the restaurants and a few stores were still open, but he had already devoured a Big Mac and bought two magazines, both of which he had finished reading. At this rate, he would probably make it back in Miami very VERY early in the morning. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. At least Horatio had given him an extra day off. He would be able to sleep and maybe run some errands before getting back into his normal routine.

Looking around, he noticed a few people were still in the usually busy airport. The flight he was booked on was probably 1/2 empty. Not too far from him, a couple was sitting side by side, the husband's head on his wife's shoulder, his mouth wide open, completely passed out. Next to them, a teenager was stretched out across five seats completely passed out. He also noticed a few others who seemed engrossed in whatever reading materials they had bought during the wait, in fact one woman had seemingly been reading the same magazine for the past two hours. Maybe she'd hidden a Playgirl in there or something…

He knew he should have booked himself on the 4PM flight, but this was his vacation and he wanted to take full advantage of his time off.

Ryan groaned and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. All this was an awful way to end an awful weekend. This chair was making his butt scream, he was thirsty, he was bored, and he was actually thinking about maybe getting drunk. Life always seems better when you're drunk. But getting drunk alone sucked.

"Hi."

Ryan quickly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the voice. A woman was standing a few feet away from him, smiling. He stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if she had really talked to him. Apparently, she had. "Hi?" he finally answered.

Her smile grew a little wider as she pointed at the empty seat next to his. "Is that seat taken?"

Ryan shook his head slowly. "Huh. No."

The brunette nodded. "Can I sit?"

He nodded and watched her as she got closer and sat down next to him. She sighed and turned her head towards him. "Skittle?"

He lifted his eyebrows and looked down at her hand, which was holding a small bag of skittles. He grinned and shook his head. "No thanks."

She shrugged again and popped two in her mouth. "Your loss." She chewed and held her hand up towards him. "I'm Peyton, by the way."

He shook her hand, still grinning. "Ryan."

Peyton sighed softly and wrinkled her nose. "Well, Ryan, seems like you and I are in the same situation. You're waiting for the flight to Miami, right?"

"Yeah." He sighed and scratched his left eyebrow, still grinning. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you… I've been talking to myself for the past hour, and I don't think it's a good sign. And I noticed you were alone too so…"

"It's fine. I'm actually glad to have someone to talk to other than the overly polite airport personnel."

Peyton giggled and popped her last skittle into her mouth. "I know what you mean." She looked at her now empty bag and grimaced. "Now I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get something to drink. Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I was about to go too so... I'll go with you."

She nodded and they stood, making their way towards the closest store. Peyton went straight for the large refrigerators and grabbed a bottle of blue Powerade. Ryan reached for a simple bottle of water and raised his eyebrows when he spotted his new companion setting two other small bags of skittles and a roll of Sweet Tarts on the counter. That girl definitely had a sweet tooth.

He quickly joined her and paid for his water. They then walked back to their empty seats, drinking from their bottles. As they walked together, Ryan couldn't keep himself from stealing glances at the brunette. She was very good looking. She was a little shorter than him, and had shoulder-length curly brown hair. She had a very beautiful smile and warm golden brown eyes. She wore very little make-up, and frankly, she didn't need any. She was wearing a white shirt, tight black jeans and short black boots.

"So, why are you going to Miami?" She asked him as she sat down and stretched her legs.

Ryan glanced at her and took a Sweet Tart from her roll. "I live in Miami. I was just in Boston for the weekend."

Peyton nodded, her loose curls bobbing around her face. "Right. You don't really look you're from Boston."

He lifted his eyebrows at her comment, curious. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

She pointed at him and grinned. "The tan."

Ryan chuckled and nodded his head. "Right."

"Yeah. And I think no man around here would ever be caught wearing such a daring shirt."

Ryan looked down at his bright yellow shirt and shrugged. People always had something to say about his choice of clothing, but frankly, he didn't care. He put his bottle on the floor and crossed one of his legs over the other, leaning back in his uncomfortable seat. "What about you? Do you live in Miami?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nah. I live here. I'm just visiting a friend in Miami."

Ryan chuckled and pointed at his watch. "Well, is your friend waiting for you at the airport in Miami? 'Cause if he is, he's gonna be a little worried."

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm supposed to call him when I get there. He's always working. I think the last time he went on a vacation was… never."

He chuckled. "Very busy man. Family?"

She nodded and popped a second Sweet Tart into her mouth. "Kinda. Godfather." She pointed the roll at him and lifted an eyebrow. "What about you? What were you doing in Boston?"

Ryan winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was visiting my parents. They were actually celebrating their 35th anniversary."

Her golden eyes grew larger. "Wow. That's huge. Feels like we don't see that a lot anymore."

"Yeah. I don't know how they did it. They fought the whole time I was there." He answered.

"Any siblings?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, a brother and a sister, both older." He grimaced. "I've just had to spend three days with my parents, my brother, my sister, and their better-halves, five nieces and nephews, two dogs and a ferret."

Peyton chuckled and nodded understandingly. "Explains your eagerness to get back to Miami."

"Exactly."

She sighed, staring in front of herself. "Well, I'd love to be in your place."

He lifted his eyebrows at her. "No siblings?"

She grimaced. "No, no family. My mother and father are gone. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

Ryan cringed. "Sorry… I should learn not to complain about my family."

Peyton waved her hand round and shook her head. "It's fine. It was a long time ago. I'm used to it now."

The pair kept on chatting and enjoying each other's company until they were interrupted by a message telling the travelers they were ready to board the plane. Ryan looked at his watch and realized another hour had gone by without them noticing it. They smiled and walked together towards the gate, glad their waiting had finally come to an end. They both made their way into the plane and found their seats. Ryan was a little disappointed when he realized their seats were pretty far away from each other.

From her side of the plane, Ryan saw Peyton give him a crooked smile and waved at him before sitting down. Ryan frowned and looked around. The plane was almost half empty, and so was the seat next to his.

"Excuse me." He touched the arm of a pretty blond flight attendant and gave her one of his most charming smiles. "Would it be possible for my friend to sit with me?"

"I don't know…" she said, hesitant.

Ryan gave her a cheeky grin, making her blush slightly and look down. "Come on. The plane's almost empty." He read her name tag and winked at her. "Jenny, please."

The young flight attendant lifted her blue eyes to him and nodded her head, smiling. "Alright."

"Thank you." Ryan made his way through the plane and quickly reached Peyton's seat, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey! Erm… If you want, I got the flight attendant to agree to let you sit next to me… the seat is free, and I thought… well… if you'd like…"

Peyton nodded eagerly and stood up quickly, reaching for her bag. "I'd love to sit with you, Ryan!"

Ryan grinned happily and took her bag from her hands. He made his way back to his seat, followed closely by Peyton.

XXXXX

Ryan would've never told anyone, but he was actually a little disappointed when the plane finally landed in Miami. He had really enjoyed his time spent with Peyton. They had spent a lot of time chatting about everything and nothing, laughing and joking around. However, it was now four in the morning, and Ryan couldn't wait to get home and go to bed.

He had learned a lot about this young woman in these few hours. He now knew she was 26 years old and worked for an unsuccessful magazine in Boston. Even if the money was horrible, the reason why she kept the job was because it gave her the chance to work on a book she had started writing… about four years ago. She liked driving around with her beat up car and eating in small diners. She enjoyed simple things and tried avoiding anything that seemed complicated. And like she had said, she had no living relatives, except for her godfather whom she was visiting in Miami for a month. When he had asked her how she could get such a long vacation, she had told him she hadn't taken time off in three years. Her boss had simply asked her to write her articles before she left and that was it, she was free for a whole month.

Ryan grinned and glanced at Peyton as they waited to get off the plane. This woman was awesome. She was fun to talk to, very smart and really attractive. She even succeeded in making him think about something else than work; something that had been difficult to do since... the moment he had become a CSI.

'I should ask for her phone number…' He thought. Even if she was going back to Boston in thirty days, he wanted to see her again. If these few days were all he would be able to get, he would definitely take them.

They walked together, following the other passengers towards their luggage. "So, do you have to call your ride?"

Peyton smirked and shook her head. "Nah, knowing him, I won't have to… he always knows everything so… I'm sure he's already waiting for me."

They stopped in front of the luggage carousel, waiting for their own bags to appear. Ryan was chewing on his cheek, trying to find a way to ask her out, without sounding like a total dork. Because right now, as usual when it came to women, he was nervous.

Peyton smiled and pointed at a huge black bag. "There's my bag!"

Ryan helped her pick it up and winced at its weight. "Woah! What do you have in there, Peyton, a dead body?"

The brunette snorted and pushed a curl away from her forehead. "Funny. I don't think my uncle would appreciate me carrying dead bodies in my bags."

Ryan smiled and opened his mouth to take the plunge but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He frowned, grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was Horatio. Still frowning, he rolled his eyes in Peyton's direction, making her giggle, and answered.

"Hey H! A little early for you to welcome me back!" his grin faded. "Oh… that's not… yeah…"

As he was talking to Horatio, Peyton was looking through the crowd, probably searching for a familiar face. She must have spotted him since he saw her smile, her two hands flying through the air over her head. "Ryan!!! I… I have to go!" She gave him an awkward hug and pulled back, a small disappointed smile on her lips. "I guess… it was nice meeting you!"

Ryan gaped at her, eyes wide. "I… wait! Could you…" But she was gone, already making her way through the labyrinth of people. Only in Miami could there be so many people at the airport at almost five in the morning. His shoulders slumped as he watched her disappear. If only he hadn't been such a chicken about asking her out. He sighed and winced as he realized his boss was still talking to him.

"Alright. I'll be there."

He sighed as he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. This was just his luck. He was just coming back from his trip to Boston and hadn't been able to sleep all night. And now, his boss was calling him back to work. He sighed and turned, waiting for his luggage to make its way back around. It wasn't really H's fault. He was supposed to be back the previous evening. If only he hadn't decided to take a later flight to Miami, he wouldn't have had to wait for hours and would have been able to catch some sleep.

But then, he wouldn't have met Peyton. Not that it would have changed anything now. She had almost fled away from him the moment she had seen her uncle. Ryan shrugged, grabbed his first bag and waited for the other. 'I guess it wasn't meant to be. She was fun, though.' He reached for his second bag and quickly made his way through the crowd.

He had barely enough time to go by his place, freshen up a bit and join Calleigh at the crime scene.

* * *

_Hhhhmmmmm... how about you review the chapter now???!?!?! THANKS!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2: Family

**_Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews guys!!!!!_**

_I DO WANT MORE THOUGH!!!! _

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!_

_R&R!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter ****2: Family**

"Alright. Be there as soon as you can. Keep me posted Mr. Wolfe." Horatio shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, smiling as the bouncing brunette half ran up to him.

"Uncle Horatio!"

He took his sun glasses off and opened his arms, inviting her in. "Hi sweetheart. How was your flight? Not too bored from all that waiting?"

Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around her godfather. "It was okay. You know me, I made friends instantly."

Horatio hugged her back and nodded. "I'm sure you did." He pulled back and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful! I like the new hair."

"Really? You don't think it's too short?" She said, reaching with her hands to play with her short wavy locks.

The redhead shook his head and took the large bag from her hands. "Not at all. It makes you look more mature."

Peyton gave him a pouty smile. "I'm gonna let it grow again, then. I don't want to look old."

"But it really is a compliment." Horatio smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the exit. "Now come on, let's get you home. I'm sure you'll want to get some rest."

"Good idea." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I really missed you uncle Horatio."

Horatio smiled and kissed the younger woman's hair. "I missed you too, Peyton." He led her outside and, after having put the large bag in the trunk, climbed into his hummer. They first few minutes were spent in silence, Peyton's attention focused on the scenery. Miami was so much different from Boston, in the good way. "I don't know why I don't come here more often. I love Miami." She murmured, barely loud enough for Horatio to hear.

He smiled, his eyes never leaving the road. "I've been asking myself the same question. You could stay for more than four weeks, you know. You're always welcomed here." Horatio told her softly, his voice slightly hopeful.

"You know I can't stay, uncle Horatio. I have to go back to work at some point." She snorted and slapped his arm playfully. "Besides, you're lucky enough I want to spend my vacation with you."

He turned his head and grinned softly, his blue eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. "I know I am."

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Horatio smiled and focused his attention back on the road. He was making her shy, and he knew why. Having lost both her parents and being an only child, Peyton wasn't used to having so much attention. She was used to caring for herself.

She was only sixteen when her parents had passed away. After their disappearance, Peyton had grown to become a very independent and resourceful young woman. She never needed anyone's help for anything.

However, having lost the only two people she truly loved, it had become really difficult for her to get attached to anyone. She had never told him, but Horatio knew the reason why she had never been in a serious relationship was because she was scared. She was afraid of losing those she loved again. Of course, he knew she had a few good friends in Boston, but none of them could ever replace real family.

He was about the only person she could still call family. Horatio had met David Manner at the university and both of them had quickly become close friends. A couple of years later, David had met Stephanie and they had had Peyton. They had named Horatio godfather to their daughter, since both of them hadn't thought anyone in their family would be worthy of that role. They had moved to Boston when Peyton was five years old. Horatio only saw them once or twice a year after that. When David and Stephanie had died, he had asked Peyton if she wanted to come live with him in Miami, but she had decided to stay where she was and finish high school. Horatio had accepted and done his best to help her with everything she needed. He had tried being there for her more than he had when her parents were alive, but he still thought he wasn't much of an uncle. He rarely got to see her, let alone act the part.

So a few days ago, when she had called and told him she would be on vacation for a few weeks, he had jumped at the opportunity to invite her over to Miami.

In a way, he secretly hoped she would get a liking to the city and decide to stay here, closer to him. This way, he would be able to be the godfather he had always wanted to be.

He glanced at the young woman, realizing she was unnaturally silent. He usually had difficulty putting a stop to her yapping and now, she was completely quiet. Her flight must've really exhausted her.

When they finally reached his house, he parked the hummer in his alley and turned his eyes to her, grinning. "We're here, Peyton."

She sighed and gave him a tired smile. "I'm sorry for my lack of words, uncle Horatio… I promise I'm going to be a lot more fun to be around for the next four weeks, alright?"

Horatio shook his head, taking off his glasses. "Sweetheart, you don't have to promise me anything. Just you being here is enough to make me happy." He said, his voice soft and caring.

Peyton smiled, still taken aback by the attention he was giving her. "Now take me inside so I can rest that head of mine and go back to my normal annoying self."

He grinned at her words and nodded. "I can't wait!" He got out of the car and took her bag from the trunk, carrying it to the front door. He let Peyton walk inside the house and followed her in, smiling as he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Wow… uncle Horatio, you should've told me your new place was so incredible, I would've visited a lot sooner!" She gaped, quickly walking through the huge living room, which had a view on the ocean. "Did you know you have a beach in your backyard?!?"

Horatio smiled at her excitement and took his sun glasses off. "I knew you'd enjoy it."

"Are you kidding me? This is the most awesome house ever!" She shrieked her eyes wide as she continued taking everything in.

"Then I'm happy." He said, clearly enjoying her reaction. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll show you to your room." He looked at his watch. "I have to get back to work for a few hours, but I'll be back early enough to have dinner with you. You can make yourself at home, take a shower, and get some rest. If you want to eat something, I went to the grocery store yesterday, so the refrigerator is full."

Peyton smirked, lifting her eyebrows at her uncle. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Horatio looked down at his glasses and grinned. "I want everything to be perfect for you." He answered, his voice as soft as it always was with her.

The brunette smiled and walked closer to him. "Thank you." She frowned. "By the way, you work too much. I hope you'll be able to spare a few hours to spend with me."

Horatio nodded. "Let's make it a few days, alright?" He wasn't used to taking time for himself, but the dazzling smile he received from his niece was all worth it.

XXXXX

Ryan pulled his gloves off and threw them back in his kit, glad to be finished with this carpet. He peeked at his watch, wincing as he realized it wasn't even noon yet. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finally stood from his crouched position and stretched his sore back.

"Hey Cal? I'm done with this room." He called. He picked up his kit and went to the bathroom, where Calleigh was searching for more evidence. He walked in and put his kit back down, wincing as he spotted his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He definitely looked as tired as he felt. "Is there something you'd like me to do next?" he mumbled, rubbing his face again.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head at her friend. "What you'll do now is go home and get some rest. You look like you're about to crash in a corner and sleep." She shook her head and sighed. "I really don't know why Horatio called you on your day off. I could easily have processed the scene alone."

Ryan cocked his head, giving her a doubting look. "Come on, Cal. It would've taken you the whole day." He sighed and scratched his head. "Besides, how was H supposed to know that I had just gotten back from Boston? I was supposed to be back a lot sooner. If I had, I would've been fresh and ready to get back to work, even if it was my day off."

"Sure. But you're a human being, Ryan. You need to rest like everybody else."

"I'll rest on my next day off, which is… in a while." He winced. He wasn't twenty one anymore. Gosh, he used to be able to party all night, every night, without even having to sleep for more than four hours to be up and ready for the next day.

And now, just because he hadn't slept for more than twenty four hours, it would probably take him weeks to get back to normal.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head. "Right now, you're going to bring what you found back to the lab and drive back home. Then, you're going to take a shower, 'cause you smell like you haven't had one in a while, and after, you'll go to bed and sleep."

Ryan shook his head and chuckled tiredly. "Calleigh, you're like my fairy godmother. You don't know how long I've been itching to take a shower." Actually, his body had been screaming at him to take a shower since the moment he had gotten off the plane.

She winked at him and gave him one of her toothy smiles. "No problem, babe. I'll always have your back."

Ryan nodded and picked up his kit again, more than ready to go home. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Take care of yourself!" He gave her a small wave and headed back to his car.

When he finally reached the lab, he dropped the evidence he had found and went looking for Horatio. He found his boss in DNA, talking with Valera. He waited for him to finish his conversation and caught him as he was walking out of the lab.

"Have you found anything of interest at the victim's house, Mr. Wolfe?" he said, his blue eyes waiting expectantly.

"I found a few fingerprints and odd fibers in the bedroom, but that's about it. Everything is being analyzed as we speak. Calleigh shouldn't be too long with the rest of her findings."

Horatio nodded and looked down at the younger man. "Mr. Wolfe, you should go home and take the rest of your day off. I think we have everything covered."

Ryan gave him a thankful smile and nodded. "Thanks, H. I really need my beauty sleep."

"You go do that. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The younger man grinned tiredly and made his way out of the lab and back to his car. On the ride back to his apartment, he let his mind wander back on the woman he had met at the airport. He wondered in which part of Miami her uncle lived. He knew she was staying at his house and that it was in a nice neighborhood close to the beach, but that was it.

When he had asked her how she would spend her vacation in Miami, she had said she would enjoy the ocean, the beach, and her uncle's company. She really seemed to love her godfather, even if she didn't get to see him very often. Ryan tried to remember if Peyton had mentioned her uncle's name, but he was pretty sure she hadn't.

He finally reached his apartment and parked his car. He turned off the engine, but stayed behind the wheel, thinking. He really didn't think he'd get the chance to see her again before she'd leave. But you never know, maybe he'd be lucky and cross her path somewhere.

Yeah right, dream on Wolfe.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????? PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

_**Author's note:** glad you're enjoying the story everyone! Though I would really appreciate getting MORE REVIEWS!!!! Reviews and comments always help me keep going! _

_And if you have ideas or anything you'd like to see happen in the story, well feel free to tell me!!!!_

_READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Team**

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Peyton's head shot up as a large smile graced her features. "Good morning uncle Horatio. Sleep well?"

He took a seat in front of her at the table and nodded. "Actually, I did. I'm a little surprised you're up before I am, though." It was really early… five in the morning, actually. No one around here was ever up before he was.

He also knew one of Peyton's favorite activities was sleeping in, which was why he was curious.

The brunette giggled and shrugged. "I know, I'm usually not an early bird, but I must have slept enough to last me a week." She pointed at her plate, eyebrows raised. "Breakfast?"

Horatio glanced at her plate and nodded. He wasn't used to eating homemade breakfasts, but everything did smell really good. He watched her as she took a clean plate and filled it with eggs and toast. "So what are your plans for the day?" he asked her.

She filled a tall glass with orange juice and came back to the table, setting the plate in front of her uncle before sitting back down. "Well, since you're _abandoning_ me, I think I'm going to sit on _your_ beach and enjoy the sun." She took a bite from her plate and pointed her fork at him. "There's no way I'm leaving this town without a tan."

Horatio smiled and picked up his fork, digging into his breakfast. "You have a month to get that tan, sweetheart."

Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe you're still calling me sweetheart. Makes me feel like I'm eight years old." She mumbled, finishing her juice.

"Well, I think you'll have to get used to it." He grinned and took another bite from the omelet she had made for him.

She sighed irritably and looked away from him, trying to hide her grin from him. "Fine." She mumbled. "And what's your crazy schedule for today?"

Horatio sighed and looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry if I can't spend your first day in Miami with you."

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, Horatio. We talked about it yesterday."

He nodded slowly, grinning. "Yes. Well I promise I'll make it up to you." He thought for a second, slowly chewing on his food. "Would you like to come to work with me? I could give you a tour of the crime lab."

She nodded her head eagerly, clearly excited about the idea. "I'd love to see where you work! You spend so much time there; I can't wait to see what it's like!"

"I'll let you get ready. We can leave in… an hour?"

"I'll be ready in half that time." She stood from the table and half ran towards her room. She stopped half way and turned around, a shy smile on her face, the same smile he had seen on her face the day before. "By the way… I like it when you call me sweetheart."

He smiled and watched her disappear down the hall. He stood from the table and took their two plates to the sink, rinsing them before dropping them in the dishwasher.

XXXXX

"It's incredible." Peyton mumbled, slowly following her uncle through the lab.

Horatio nodded, a small grin on his face. "It is. I'm very proud of this place."

She shook her head, her large curls flying in every direction. "No!" She paused and shook her head. "I mean, yes, you should be proud. But I just can't believe that so many people are already working. It's only 6:30!!!"

He glanced at her, still grinning. "There are people working here 24 hours a day."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I know. It's just… I spend so much time sleeping that I almost forget the world is still turning when I'm not awake."

Horatio grinned and turned his gaze to look through the nearest glass wall, noticing that part of his team was getting ready to start the day in the break room. "Come on. I want to introduce you to my team."

She nodded and followed him into the room, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. 'Maybe I should have fixed my hair or something…' she plastered a smile on her face, getting ready to meet some of the most important people in her godfather's life. He didn't talk about them a lot… well, Horatio didn't talk much at all… but she knew he really cared for them.

"Good morning everyone."

Everyone turned their heads towards the door and smiled, welcoming their boss. They all looked over his shoulder, noticing the woman standing behind him.

Horatio turned his head and grinned at her. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." He put his hand on her back, pulling her closer to his team. "Peyton, this is Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista, Eric Delko and Frank Tripp."

The brunette shook their hands, trying to look as friendly as possible. She'd probably get to meet them often during her stay in Miami, so she really wanted to give a good first impression. "Hello! Nice to meet you all!"

"Everyone, this young woman is Peyton Manner. She is my goddaughter. She is visiting from Boston."

Peyton saw many surprised faces and raised eyebrows. Seems her uncle had never told them about her.

"I didn't know you had a goddaughter, Horatio." Frank commented, slightly surprised.

The redhead simply grinned as Peyton answered for him. "Mr. Tripp, you of all people should know my uncle is a very private person."

Frank laughed and nodded, clearly understanding what she meant. "Don't I know it! And please, call me Frank."

Peyton nodded. "Alright, Frank." She smiled at the group. "You all seem like a fun group to work with!"

Eric laughed and wrapped his arms around the two women who were standing next to him. "Oh, that we are!"

Calleigh smiled at Peyton. "And you still haven't met every one of us!"

Horatio nodded and glanced at his watch. "Mr. Wolfe usually gets…" His cell phone interrupted him. They all stayed quiet as he answered it. His face soon became really serious and he quickly told the person on the other line he was on his way.

Peyton smiled and shrugged. "I guess… I'm gonna get going. You guys have to work. And I still need to start working on that tan!"

Horatio nodded and turned to the tall dark man. "Eric, would you mind driving Peyton back to my house? You can join us at the crime scene afterwards."

The brunette shook her head, clearly not wanting to be any trouble. "Oh, I can take a cab…"

Eric held his hand up, stopping her. "Hey, it's no problem, Peyton."

She nodded. "Alright… thanks." She waved at everyone. "It was nice meeting you!"

Calleigh waved and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Peyton. Are you in Miami for a long time?"

Peyton grinned. "About a month." Seeing their surprised look, she answered the unasked question. "Long vacation."

The blonde nodded her head. "Great! So we'll see you later, then!"

"Sure will!" Peyton waved one last time, kissed her uncle on the cheek and followed Eric back towards the elevators. She grinned up at him as they waited for the doors to open.

"Have you had a chance to visit Miami yet?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been here before. It was just a long time ago." She paused, thinking. "The people I've met 'til now are pretty nice." She wasn't lying. The first person being that guy she had met at the airport. Ryan. He was pretty fun to talk with. Cute too. When she had asked him what he liked to do for fun, he had told her he worked in the law enforcement and didn't have that much time for himself.

Eric smiled. "Well, you seem pretty nice too. Some of us like to have a few drinks after work once in a while. You should come with us sometime. You could even drag Horatio with you… he's not really into socializing."

Peyton laughed as the doors in front of them finally opened. "Sure. That would be fun!" She answered. They took a step back, letting two people walk out of the lift before finally stepping in.

XXXXX

Ryan walked out of Valera's lab just as the elevator doors were closing. Actually, he had actually made it on time this morning, but Max has grabbed him and forced him to listen to her rambling about her night. Valera could be a blast to have around… or she could be the most annoying woman on earth. He glanced at his watched and winced as his cell phone started ringing. He looked down at it and sighed. It was Horatio. He went to answer it but stopped when he noticed his boss walking towards the elevator, followed by Frank, Natalia and Calleigh.

"Hey, H! We got a case?"

"Indeed, Mr. Wolfe. You can ride with Calleigh and Natalia." Him and Frank walked passed him and got onto the waiting elevator, not even bothering waiting for the others.

Ryan frowned and looked at his two female co-workers. "Alright. What's going on?"

Natalia answered his question first. "Five bodies were discovered about an hour ago in the everglades. We're all going to investigate."

Calleigh nodded. "Looks like a big one."

Ryan frowned. "Let's go then." He looked around, noticing he hadn't seen his male partner anywhere. "Where's Delko?"

"You just missed him. He'll join us at the crime scene. He has to drop Horatio's niece at his place." Natalia told him, smiling at the person who was getting off the elevator.

Ryan's eyebrows lifted as he followed his two friends onto the lift. "Horatio has a niece?"

Calleigh pushed the button and turned to him, nodding. "Yeah! She was here with Horatio right before we got the call. She seems nice!"

He smirked. "Horatio's family seems to be popping up one after the other, lately."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Funny."

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter... back with more real soon!!!!_

_I want to read your reviews guys!!!!_


	5. Chapter 4: Gruesome Discovery

_**Author's note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Makes me so happy!!!!! _

_Keep 'em coming!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gruesome Discovery**

Horatio and Frank were already at the crime scene as Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan arrived. They got out of the car and grimaced as the heat hit them. The humidity emanating from the ever glades was barely bearable, forcing Ryan to take his light jacket off and roll up his shirt sleeves. All three walked up to their two co-workers, who were standing over the victims. Ryan wrinkled his nose when he finally got to get a good look at the bodies.

Not a pretty sight.

The five bodies seemed to have been carelessly dumped one on top of the other. Alexx was trying to get a better look at them, but it wasn't an easy task. They would have to move the bodies before she could do anything else.

Ryan grabbed his camera and took pictures of the tangled bodies before nodding his head towards Alexx, letting her know they could now start working on untangling the victims. Two of Alexx's assistants walked over and got hold of the first body and transported it to a flatter, dryer ground.

Horatio, who was silently watching the scene, frowned and walked up to Frank, who was done questioning the people who had found the bodies.

"What can you tell me, Frank."

Frank sighed and pointed at the small group of people. "This giddy group of tourists here were on an everglades tour… if you ask me, they're just excited about getting an airboat ride... Anyway, they were riding through the everglades when one of them spotted the bodies through the tall weeds. The guide called it in immediately."

Horatio nodded and put his hands on his waist, turning back towards his team. As Alexx's assistants brought one victim after the other, Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan were busy taking pictures and searching through the wet land, trying to find anything they could work with.

A few minutes later, all five bodies were laid down on the ground, facing up. The four CSI's observed the bodies, which were all in a gruesome state. Ryan pursed his lips and brought his camera up to his face again, snapping more pictures of the bodies.

Horatio frowned. "Alexx… they all seem to be in a different state of discomposure."

Alexx nodded, bending down to get a better look at the last victim they had fished out from the water. "You're absolutely right, Horatio. This one is in the worst state." She straightened and wiped her sweaty forehead with her wrist. "The murders weren't committed on the same day. I would say this woman was killed about six days ago. Then, if I'm not mistaken, this other woman might have been killed about two days after." She moved to stand over the body of the only man and another woman. "These two were killed 72 hours ago." She kept moving, walking towards the first body they had brought on the dry land. "This beauty here was killed about 24 hours ago." She gave the redhead a worried look. "This murderer works fast, Horatio."

Horatio's nod was barely noticeable. "Any ID?"

Alexx shook her head. "There's nothing on them."

Horatio cocked his head. "Are you able to give us COD?"

Alexx pursed her lips and glanced at the five victims. "I'd prefer not examining them here. I'll bring them back to the lab. I'll call you as soon as I find anything." She pulled her gloves us, shaking her head in disbelief. "These people weren't killed here, Horatio. They were dumped here. Like vulgar animals."

Horatio sighed and took his sunglasses off. "We'll find who did this, Alexx. You go back to your morgue and work on finding how they were killed." He turned towards his three CSI's. "You know what you need to do." He said, before hiding his eyes behind his shades again and going back to his hummer.

Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia nodded and glanced at each other.

The blonde CSI laid her kit down on the ground and opened it, pulling out a pair of gloves. "I've noticed numerous tire tracks leading to where we found the bodies. I'll take a closer look."

Natalia nodded and waved her already glove clad hands around. "I'll check the perimeter, see if I find anything interesting."

Ryan grimaced and glanced behind him. "I guess I'm the one getting wet. I'll go get some boots… and longer, thicker gloves."

**XXXXX**

A few hours later, Eric, Ryan and Calleigh were all in trace, going through what they had found. Eric had joined them at the crime scene a few minutes after they had started processing it, and had immediately been asked to help Ryan with his wet search. Actually, it was Ryan himself who had asked him to give him a hand… he absolutely despised having to work in these conditions. Just thinking about what was swimming in these waters was making his OCD scream.

Calleigh picked up a pile of pictures and set them on the glass table. "These are the treads I found at the crime scene. They were all going from the dirt road and came very close to the water's edge." She paused, staring at the pictures. "Either the murderer wanted to make a quick drop, or he wasn't strong enough to carry the bodies to the water." She looked up at Eric and continued. "Some of the treads were fresher than the others. They all come from the same car, which is a good thing for us."

Eric nodded, looking at the pictures. "Looking at them, I'd say they're from a large four by four or a pick-up truck."

Calleigh nodded and continued. "Alright. Natalia searched the perimeter and found nothing we could use; no footprints, nothing."

Ryan followed with what he had found. "All four women's purses were in the water. So we got their identity."

"What about the knife that was used to kill the male victim?"

He sighed and shook his head. "We've found nothing at the crime scene." Ryan rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "This one's going to be a pain in the ass."

"Come on, Wolfe, stay positive here. We still don't know what Alexx will find."

"Yeah, she might even be solving the case as we speak." Calleigh was trying to be as optimistic as she always seemed to be.

Ryan grimaced and shook his head. "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

She sighed. "Just wait 'till we get to process the clothes, alright?" she answered.

"Alright." He mumbled, still unsure.

Eric put his hands on the table and smirked. "Well, I'll be positive for both of us. If there's one thing we're sure of, we've probably slowed him down when we found the spot where he drops the bodies."

The shorter man frowned. "You don't know that for sure. And since when are you Mr. Positive, huh?"

He gave his friend a smug smile. "Let's just say my day started well."

Ryan lifted his eyebrows, suddenly very interested with what was making the taller man so happy. "Oh really? Do explain!"

Eric ignored Calleigh's irritated sigh and kept going. "Well, you know I had to drop Horatio's niece back at his place… well let's just say she's one pretty girl. Anyway, I really got a good vibe from her."

Ryan snorted, his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure you want to date one of Horatio's relatives? I mean… she's H's niece!!!"

The other man straightened up and lifted his eyebrows. "Yeah, so??? You wouldn't be singing that song if you were the one who had driven her home."

Ryan opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Calleigh's hand in his face. "Guys, could you PLEASE not do this now? You can fight later, when we finally have a lead on this case."

He shook his head. "No need. I said what I wanted to say. Still not a good idea, Delko."

"Whatever." Eric mumbled.

**XXXXX**

Horatio pushed open the doors leading to the morgue and walked in, instantly spotting Alexx, who was working on one of the five victims. He made his way towards her and stood on the opposite side of the body. "Alexx, tell me what you've found?"

"Well, every victim seems to be between twenty five and thirty years of age." She paused, giving him a hard look. "Horatio, I can tell you how these four women were killed. They were all strangled. I found bruises on their necks, and if you look closely…"

Horatio bent his head and looked at one of the victim's neck. "Finger marks."

"Exactly. There is no way a woman could be strong enough to strangle these girls with only one hand."

The redhead nodded. "Alright. What do we know about the male victim?"

Alexx walked to the last table and waited for Horatio to join her before answering his question. "My poor baby boy was stabbed." She pointed at the victim's chest, where numerous stab wounds could easily be spotted. "The person who did this used a small knife. Notice the erratic pattern."

Horatio nodded slowly, understanding what she wanted to show him. "The person who stabbed him did it out of rage."

"That's what I think." Alexx furrowed her eyebrows and turned to him. "Horatio. This murderer works fast. All these victims were killed in less than a week."

"We'll get him, Alexx, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

_So??? What did you think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!!! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5: Going Nowhere

_**Author's note:** LOVING that you're enjoying my story! _

_Again, if you have any ideas or comments or thoughts, LET ME KNOW!!!!_

_I NEED to know what you think!!!!!!!!_

_READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Going Nowhere**

Ryan and Nathalia looked up from the table as they heard Horatio walk into the room. He was talking on the phone, apparently not about the case, since his voice was even softer than it usually was. They both looked back at the table as they patiently waited for him to finish his conversation.

"I know sweetheart…" he grinned. "You know, I can take care of myself… alright, I promise I'll eat something. I will try to make it back as soon as possible. I'll talk to you later." He shut the phone and slid it in his pocket, back in CSI mode. "What have you found out about our victims?"

Natalia nodded and pointed at the large screen in front of them. "A lot, actually."

Ryan worked quickly, opening the five windows on the screen. "Let's start with the first victim." He said, dragging the first window so they could get a better look at it. "Her name is Donna Jackson, twenty-five years old. Pretty girl, brown hair, brown eyes. Single. Lives alone. She was last seen in a club, about five to six days ago, which coincides with the time of death."

Horatio frowned. "Nobody noticed her disappearance?"

"She was a photographer, worked from her place. She got a lot of messages on her answering machine, but that's it. I guess nothing was important enough to worry anyone." Natalia answered.

Horatio nodded and motioned for Ryan to continue. The young CSI moved the windows around and brought the second victim's page on.

Natalia continued. "Jamie Williams. She was twenty-seven years old. Blond hair, blue eyes. Lives in an apartment with two of her friends. Her roommates said they're used to not seeing her come home for days, so that's why they weren't nervous when they hadn't heard from her. She was, and I'm using their words, a diehard party girl. They said she went out dancing almost every night."

They both glanced at Horatio, waiting to see if he had anything to add. Their boss stayed quiet, waiting for them to continue with the third female victim. "Tara Miller was twenty-nine years old. Dark hair, dark skin, she also liked going out. She was single and lived alone in her apartment." He went on with the fourth victim. "The last female victim is Roberta James. She died approximately 24 hours ago. Twenty-five years old. Another very pretty girl. She still lives at her parent's. They said she went out with her friends, like they always did, and never came back home."

Horatio nodded slowly. "So, what do these girls have in common?"

"They are all young, good looking women who like going out and partying." Natalia answered.

Ryan nodded. "This murderer certainly doesn't choose his victims based on their physical appearance. They are all pretty and young, but that's all they have in common." He added.

Horatio frowned and pointed at the man's picture. "What about our male victim?"

Ryan brought his page to the front. "His name is Dustin Willis. He works in one of the night clubs in Miami, the_ City Club_. That's about the only thing in common he has with the four female victims. He was twenty-four years old and lived with his girlfriend."

"Maybe… he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Ryan nodded and cocked his head to the side. "That's probably it. Based on his stab wounds, he might have tried helping the third female victim."

"Alright. I want you to find out the clubs they went to exactly and start questioning. We need to find out as much information as possible about the victims and what happened on the nights on their deaths… and if possible, about our murderer."

**XXXXX**

Ryan groaned as he climbed into the hummer and sat in front of the wheel. He shut the door and turned his head towards Natalia, who followed his groan with one of her own. "I can't believe we have nothing. Horatio's not going to be happy." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Natalia shook her head and frowned. "It's not our fault if no one remembers the girls. People who work in clubs see these types of girls all night, every night. Cute women, dancing, having fun, leaving with the wrong type of guys… 'Cause that's probably what happened to these four girls."

"That's most likely. Do you think Calleigh and Delko will have been luckier with the victims' clothes?"

Natalia sighed and stretched her neck. "I hope they were… I'm exhausted." She looked at the time on the dashboard and frowned. "It's almost seven o'clock. I haven't eaten all day. Have you?"

Ryan pursed his lips and shook his head. "No. Let's grab something on our way back to the lab, alright?" he started the car and sent her a look. "You can call H… tell him the good news."

**XXXXX**

Eric let out a long frustrated sigh and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"We have to be missing something." Calleigh answered, still examining one of the victim's pieces of clothing.

He snorted. "Forget it, Cal. We've been examining these clothes for over three hours. We've found nothing, and frankly, I don't think we will." He looked down at his wrist and realized how late it was. "And we certainly won't at this hour."

"I take it you haven't found anything." Horatio's voice sounded from behind the pair. They both turned around, shaking their heads.

"Nothing."

"I just got a call from Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. Boa Vista. They haven't gotten anything from the clubs either."

Both CSI's sighed and looked down. Horatio cocked his head and gave them a stern look. "Alright, I want you both to go home and get some rest. It's been a long day, and frankly, I don't think you'll be able do a good job in this state. The evidence will still be here tomorrow morning."

Calleigh and Eric both nodded and watched their boss walking away. The blonde CSI sighed and turned the bright lights off. "He's right. We won't be able to find anything if we can't think straight."

Eric nodded. "Exactly what I said."

They both took their lab coats off and hung them by the door before making their way to the locker room. They pushed the door open and walked in, ready to grab their personal belongings and go home. Seemed Horatio had told everyone to go home, since Natalia and Ryan were already in the locker room.

They both looked up when they heard the door opening. "Hey guys. Horatio told you to go home too?" Ryan said, his voice slow and tired.

Calleigh nodded and walked up to her locker. "Yes. We'll be back tomorrow morning and look at the evidence with fresh eyes."

Natalia closed her locker and grinned tiredly. "Same thing for us."

Horatio was walking towards the locker room when someone gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and frowned when he saw who was standing behind him. "Peyton."

The brunette smiled and pointed her finger at him. "Uncle Horatio, do you know what time it is?"

The redhead sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We've been working on a big case and were unable to close is."

Peyton smiled and cocked her head, a little like he always did. "I know, I know. It's difficult to stop working when a dangerous criminal is still out there. Especially for you."

Horatio grinned tiredly. "How was your day?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding? Look at my face! It hasn't had that much color in years!"

"I'm glad you're happy." He answered.

She nodded gave him a large smile. "And I'm happy you're happy." She wrapped her arm around his and started leading him towards the exit. "But right now, I'm here to take you home. From what I heard, you're still a human being. And human beings need their sleep."

Horatio sighed. "You are right. I was about to retire for the night anyway." He stopped walking and grinned at her. "Let me go to the locker room. I want to talk to my team and then, I'll follow you home."

Peyton nodded and turned them around and started walking towards where she remembered the locker room being. "Right. Let's go then."

They quickly made their way towards the locker room and Peyton decided to wait outside as he walked in.

The four CSI's turned their heads and smiled "Hey H. We were just leaving."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows at the man and gave him a small grin. "Don't tell us you're spending the night here, Horatio."

Horaito shook his head and pointed at the door behind him. "I'm not. My niece is here and she's dragging me home." He paused, giving them a serious look. "I just wanted to tell you all to stop thinking about the case for the night. It's a difficult one, but we'll get it."

They all nodded their heads. "Thank you, sir." Natalia said.

"Yeah, thanks H. Have a good night." Ryan added.

Horatio grinned and nodded, before turning around and walking out.

Calleigh smiled and closed her locker. "I think it's good he has someone to take care of him."

Her three partners smiled and nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"Oh!" Eric closed his locker quickly. "Did he just say his niece was here?"

They all nodded, frowning.

"I wanted to ask her something." And he was gone, walking quickly towards the exit.

The three other CSI's looked at each other and smirked. "He probably wants to ask her out." Natalia said.

Ryan laughed and closed his locker, quickly walking towards the door. "I'm gonna run and try to get a glimpse of that niece of his. Have a good night girls!"

He half ran to the elevator and slowed down when he spotted Delko, standing at the end of the corridor. He came to stand next to him and looked at the elevator, but he was only able to see the closing doors. "So? Did you ask her out?"

Delko lifted his eyebrows and glanced at the shorter man. "I didn't want to ask her out right in front of H… I guess I'll try to catch her some other time. She's here for a little while."

Ryan smirked and nodded his head. "Right. Let's leave this place, man. I'm tired." He tapped his friend on the back and walked to the elevator, ready to go home.

* * *

_REVIEWS???? PLEAAAAASE?????_


	7. Chapter 6: Familiar Faces

**_Author's note:_** _Hey everyone!!! Sixth chapter is UP!!!!! Hope you all enjoy it and REVIEW!!!!! I'd really like to get more reviews... pretty please?_

_ENJOY!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Familiar Faces**

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Natalia said loudly, throwing the stack of pictures on the layout table. She was irritated. They were all irritated. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost."

Ryan sighed and looked down. They'd been working on this case for four days straight now, and nothing had surfaced. Every lead they thought they might have ended up cold. "I'm afraid this case is going nowhere."

Natalia closed her eyes, she didn't want to agree with him, but silently she knew he was right.

They had gone through the victims homes, interrogated more people than they could count. It was as if the murder had appeared from out of nowhere and then simply vanished just as they were finding the remains.

For the first time in a week the team was not primarily focused on this case. Horatio had seen the effect it was having and decided to assign Calleigh and Delko to a new case.

"I hate to say this, but unless this guy commits another murder, we'll have nothing more to work with." Ryan grumbled effectively breaking the silence and cutting the tension lingering between the two jr csis.

Natalia sighed and shook her head. She looked at her watch and sighed again. "Shift is almost over. Are you still coming to the restaurant?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled.

"You know we can't stop living because we haven't solved the case yet, Ryan." She offered him a small smile and touched his arm. "Come on. It's Friday. It'll be fun."

He scratched his eyebrow. "Who's gonna be there again?"

"Well, me, for starters, which should be a good enough reason to come." She smiled and continued. "Delko and Calleigh will be there, along with Horatio. I think his niece will come too."

He stayed quiet, thinking, and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll go. When is it?" It's not often Horatio joined them at one of their team nights.

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "I'd really appreciate it if you paid attention to what I saw, sometimes. It's at 7."

Ryan grinned at her and nodded. "I'll be there."

"Cool." She stepped away from the table and took her lab coat off. "I'm gonna go make myself pretty. See you later!"

He watched her walking away and pushed away his sudden urge to run after her and back out. He hadn't done anything since he'd come back from Boston. A night out with friends would be a nice break.

He peeked at his watch and sighed. Natalia was right. It was Friday.

When he finally made it into the restaurant, he was fifteen minutes late. He had taken a lot more time than then he had planned. Actually, that was a lie. He had stayed almost half an hour in the shower. The water had done an awesome job in helping lift away some of the tension that had built up over the past week.

He spotted part of his team sitting at a large table and quickly made his way towards them. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." He pulled the chair next to Natalia's and sat in front of Calleigh. "I see I'm not the only one who's late though. Is H still coming?"

Eric nodded and looked up, trying to get the waitress' attention. "He should be here any minute." He lifted his glass in the air and asked her for two more. "Let's get you a drink my friend."

"Thanks man."

"Nice shirt, by the way."

Ryan smirked and looked down at his clothes. He had chosen to wear a comfortable pair of black jeans and a bright pink shirt, which he had left untucked. He knew pink was a good color on him, so he really didn't care what the other man thought.

He stayed quiet and waited for his drink to come. When the waitress finally brought them their orders, he grinned as Calleigh lifted hers and proposed a toast.

"To a great night between friends. AND, to not mentioning work."

They all laughed and lifted their drinks, agreeing with her. They kept chatting and joking around, until Natalia spotted Horatio walking into the restaurant, about fifteen minutes later. "Oh! Horatio and Peyton are here!"

Ryan, who was taking a sip from his glass, froze. 'Peyton?' He turned his eyes to the entrance and choked on his drink.

Horatio was making his way through the crowded tables, closely followed by a beautiful short brunette.

And this bouncing brunette was none other than Peyton, THE Peyton he had met at the airport.

He stood from his chair, imitating the others, as their boss and his niece reached the table.

"Good evening everyone. Sorry for being late."

Peyton looked at the people standing around the table, and smiled. Her eyes travelled from Calleigh, Eric and Natalia remembering their friendly faces. There was another guy she hadn't met yet… wait. She had. "Ryan?"

Horatio frowned and cocked his head, looking at his niece with surprise in his eyes. "You've met?"

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Ryan's face. "Yeah! We were on the same plane from Boston to Miami!" She got over her shock and walked around the table, smiling as she pulled Ryan into a quick hug. "Hi! I didn't know you worked with my godfather!"

Ryan hugged her back, unable to keep the huge smile from gracing his features. "I didn't know he was!"

Horatio was grinning as he pulled the chair next to Calleigh's and sat down, everyone following his move. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and slapped Eric's chest, noticing him grimacing when Peyton chose to sit next to Ryan. For once, Eric wasn't the only one getting female attention.

It had been a long time since the whole team had had the chance to just kick back and enjoy each other's company as friends, and nothing more. They talked and laughed as they slowly ate their food.

Ryan was glad he had decided to come after all. He would've kicked himself in the head if he hadn't and missed seeing Peyton again. He couldn't remember her looking so good. She had let her hair down, her soft brown curls falling around her face. She was wearing tight black pants and a sleeveless bright green top, which brought out the green and gold sparkles in her eyes. Her skin was slightly more tanned than he remembered and her dazzling smile was simply breathtaking.

As they all ate, he had to remind himself that the two of them weren't alone, since they spent a lot of time talking to each other. He had frowned when she had ordered a salad for dinner, thinking she was another one of these girls who always watched what they ate. However, he wasn't been able to keep himself from laughing when she told the waitress to bring the desserts menu. He had almost forgotten about her sweet tooth. So when she finished her green salad, she ordered the biggest, most disgusting looking double fudge chocolate cake he had ever seen anyone eat.

Ryan could feel the end of the evening approaching too quickly. Funny how when he had agreed to this dinner, he'd just thought he'd spend a couple of hours with his friends and then go home… but now, he just didn't want to leave.

As they all finished paying their bills, Ryan decided he'd try making this night last longer. "So! Where do you all want to go next?" He asked everyone, trying his best to sound excited.

Eric winced and glanced at his watch. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going home."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Aw come on, Delko!!!!" He glanced at his two female friends. "Natalia? Cal?" The two women smiled tiredly and shook their heads, definitely too tired to follow him anywhere.

Horatio grinned and answered his question before he'd even asked. "I'm afraid I'm going to call it a night too."

Ryan sighed and looked at the one person he really wanted to spend more time with. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if she wanted to keep this night going.

Peyton's smile grew large as she nodded her head. "Sure! I'll stay with you!" she turned her head towards her uncle, eyebrows raised. "If… that's okay with you?"

"You're an adult, Peyton, you can do whatever you want." He sighed. "Besides, I just want you to have fun."

"Don't worry H, I'll make sure she does!" They all smiled and laughed as they stood from the table and got ready to leave.

In the parking lot, Ryan and Peyton wished everyone a good night and watched them as they got into their cars and drove off. Ryan grinned and turned towards the short brunette standing next to him. "So? What would you like to do?"

She gave him a huge smile and took hold of his arm. "The night is still young. You want to go to a club?"

Ryan's smile wavered for just a second as the murders he'd been trying to solve came back to his mind. He didn't really like the idea of going clubbing when a dangerous murderer was probably still roaming the clubs of Miami. But Peyton looked really excited about going, so he finally nodded his head slowly, smiling back at her. "Sure! Just… make sure you don't leave my side, alright?"

"Oooh you're being all protective of me. I like it." She winked at him and laughed as he rolled his eyes and lead her to his car.

XXXXX

It was almost three in the morning when the pair finally walked out of the crowded club. They had spent most of their time sitting a table, talking, laughing and drinking. He had asked her to dance a couple of times, but she had turned his offer down every time, saying she was a horrible dancer. Ryan knew she was probably lying, and he could see she liked the music, since she hadn't been able to keep her body from following the loud beat.

As he walked with her towards his car, he wondered if he should make a move and try to kiss her. It's not like he hadn't received any positive vibes from her.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

Ryan shook his head and realized they were standing right in front of his car. "Sure! I'm fine. I AM taking you to my boss' house… wouldn't want to do anything stupid."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Right. He's soooo scary." She opened the door and climbed in the car, waiting for him to get behind the wheel.

He drove slowly, wanting to make this night last even longer. When they finally reached Horatio's house, he got out of the car before she could say anything and followed her to the front door. "I guess that's it!"

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I really had a great time, Ryan."

He looked down, suddenly shy. "Would you like to do this again?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him one of her dazzling smiles. "Sure! I'd love to."

'Go for it' he thought. He held his breath as he took a step closer. He bent his head down to hers but frowned when she quickly moved her head to the side and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Ryan! Call me, alright?"

Ryan pulled back and forced a smile on his face. "Alright! Good night, Peyton." He watched quietly as she quickly opened the door and disappeared, leaving him standing on the front porch.

His frown reappeared as he made his way back to his car. 'Could someone tell me what just happened?'

* * *

_Soooo????? Let me know what you think!!!!_


	8. Chapter 7: Second Tries

_Author's note: ALRIGHT, I've FINALLY finished writing the story… for the second time. Getting back into it when it'd been finished for such a long time was difficult, but I'm happy with the final product. I'm sorry for the English mistakes... Hope it's not too annoying._

_Thank you all for having been so patient!!! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second Tries**

"Maybe she's shy or something."

"What? She's not shy… Did she look shy to you?"

Calleigh glanced up at her friend and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just trying to find a logical explanation for her reaction." Her eyes went back to her work. "Besides, it's not like you've known each other for a long time, Ryan. Maybe she wants to take things slow." She added, trying to focus back on her work.

Ryan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "You're probably right."

Calleigh grinned and brought the magnifying lens over the piece of clothing she was processing. Or been trying to process. Ever since Ryan had joined her in the lab to give her a hand, he hadn't stopped talking about Peyton.

Ryan stayed quiet for a few more seconds and finally sighed audibly. "But I was having such good vibes from her! I mean, I wasn't asking for anything more than a simple good night kiss…"He stopped when he his blonde friend looked up and gave him an irritated look.

She pushed the lens away. "Ryan! Could we focus on the task at hand? Please?" She sighed and looked down at the table again, unable to keep a very small grin from reaching her lips. She'd never seen him in this state and even though he was slightly irritating, watching the normally very confident CSI panicking because of a girl was quite entertaining!

Ryan pouted and tried going back to work, knowing his friend was more than right. He had no idea why it bothered him so much.

There. He'd done it again. He was at work, trying to solve a freaking murder and he couldn't focus on anything but Peyton. He sighed again and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Calleigh noticed it and grinned, finding his irritation a little amusing. She stayed quiet and finished processing the dress. She found an odd red fiber and sampled it, glad she'd finally found something that might help them with the case.

Calleigh pushed the magnifying lens away again and straightened her back. "I'm going to take this to trace. Call me if you find anything, alright?"

Ryan nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the table.

The blonde CSI took a few steps towards the door and paused, glancing back at her friend. "And Ryan?"

He looked up, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Peyton couldn't take her eyes off you, yesterday. She's definitely into you. Give her a call, alright?" She winked at him and walked out, leaving him gaping at the door.

**XXXXX**

"Where are you taking me?"

"Be patient, alright?"

"Fine…" Peyton rolled her eyes and looked out the window, trying to make out where they could be going.

Ryan had finally decided to give her a call and invite her on a date. Well he hadn't called it a date or anything, afraid he'd scare her away. He had decided to do things a little differently and had told her he'd pick her up after she'd had dinner. Peyton had tried getting some information on what he had planned for them but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Alright, we're here!" Ryan announced, slowing the car down until it came to a stop.

Peyton frowned and looked around. "Where is _here_?"

Ryan smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. He pointed out the window towards a small building. "There!"

She looked at where he was pointing and lifted her eyebrows. "A coffee shop?"

Her companion laughed and climbed out of the car. He quickly made it around to her side and opened her door for her. "This isn't _any _coffee shop! They have the best dessert menu in Miami!"

Ryan laid his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the entrance. He opened the door and let her walk in before him, smiling when he heard her gasp.

The coffee shop was small and only had a few tables, but it was warm and cozy. There was a large counter, which held dozens and dozens of different kinds of cakes, pies and other desserts. Ryan glanced at Peyton and couldn't keep himself from laughing at her wide eyes and gaping mouth. "You look like you've just walked in heaven, Peyton."

She closed her mouth but kept her eyes glued to the display of desserts. "Are you kidding me? This place is amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it." He told her, before he followed her up to the counter. They both ordered a coffee and a piece of dessert and sat at a small table by a window.

"I swear you're trying to make me fat, Ryan." Peyton told him as she grabbed her fork and dug into her double fudge chocolate cake.

Ryan snorted and pointed his fork at her plate. "I didn't really have to twist your arm, now did I?" He grimaced at her dessert. "And I'm not the one who forced you to take the most disgusting looking dessert on the menu!"

She pouted and wrinkled her nose at him. "At least I'm having dessert. Carrot cake is not dessert."

Ryan grinned at her comment. "Hey I love carrot cake! It's very tasty." He took a small bite out of his plate. "What is it if it's not dessert?"

"Breakfast." She answered, lifting her shoulders as if it were the most logical fact.

It was Ryan's turn to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he scratched his eyebrow, trying to keep himself from commenting on that.

Peyton grinned at him and started fixing her coffee. Ryan stayed quiet as he watched her add an enormous amount of sugar and milk to her hot drink. He wasn't even sure it could still be called coffee. He could almost feel his teeth hurting at the amount of sugar she was about to engulf.

They ate their dessert slowly, simply enjoying each other's company. Ryan had to remind himself not to stare at her. She was simply gorgeous. Her dark brown curls framed her face perfectly and her golden brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Everything about her was attractive to him, from her pouty lips to the small dimple on her chin.

The sun was starting to set when they finally walked out of the coffee shop. Ryan didn't want the evening to end so he asked her if she wanted to take a walk on the beach, which was just a few feet away from where they were parked.

Girls loved romantic walks on the beach, right?

He was glad to see there weren't too many people on the beach. They walked slowly, following the beat of the waves crashing on the shore. Ryan grinned when he felt Peyton slide her warm hand into his. They kept walking until the temperature started getting a little chilly. As they started walking back towards the car, Ryan took a chance and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her a little closer to him. She didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her own arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Things were getting better and better!

They finally reached his car and Ryan reluctantly let go of her shoulders. They climbed back in the car and started driving towards Horatio's house. Ryan drove slowly again, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Peyton.

He finally stopped the car in front of his boss' house and reached for his belt. Peyton touched his forearm, stopping him from leaving the car. "You don't have to walk me to the front door, Ryan!" She gave him a huge smile and opened her door. "I had a great time tonight! I hope we can do this again before I leave!"

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but Peyton was faster. Before he could say anything, she was out of the car, half running towards the front door. She quickly opened the door and walked in, not even glancing back at him as she shut the door behind her.

She'd done it again.

Ryan stared at the front door, trying to understand what had just happened. He hadn't done anything wrong this time! He hadn't been pushy at all and had let her make all the first moves.

'I will never understand women.' He thought, starting the car again. Maybe he had lost his touch… 'cause he'd been a good number of dates and none of them had ever ended this way.

**XXXXX**

It was very early in the morning when Ryan walked in the lab. He dropped his things in the locker room and quickly made his way towards the break room. He needed coffee, and fast. He fixed himself a cup and sat at the table, pulling the morning newspaper in front of him.

He started flipping through the pages, not really reading anything, when he heard someone walk in.

Horatio nodded his head in his direction when he saw him sitting alone at the table. "Good morning, Mr. Wolfe."

"Morning, H. You're here early."

Horatio looked down and grinned. "So are you."

Ryan closed the paper and took a sip from his drink, frowning as it almost burned his lips. "I just had a rough night, that's all." He answered him, unable to lie to his boss.

Horatio's grin widened slightly as he made his way towards the coffee pot. "Did you have a good time last night?" he asked the younger man, turning around to lean back against the counter.

Ryan, who was glad to have his back turned to his boss, grimaced and nodded his head. "I did." He wasn't about to start talking about what had happened on his non-date with his niece.

Horatio grinned and pushed himself away from the counter. "Mr. Wolfe… I don't know what is going on and you don't have to tell me anything. However, I am going to offer you some advice. And this advice is to be patient. I'm sure you understand." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the younger CSI alone at the table.

* * *

_Don't forget to review please!!!!!!! ^_^_


	9. Chapter 8: Third Time's The Charm?

_Author's note:__ Another chapter… I swear this story won't be going in circles for long!_

_HUGE THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!! You're the reason why I keep writing!!!! _

_PLEASE keep these reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Third time's The Charm?**

Peyton groaned and stretched her legs on the coffee table. She glared at her computer, willing the words to appear like magic on the screen.

Apparently, she hadn't inherited any super powers from her parents.

The page was still as white as it had been for the last hour or so. 'To think I was sure coming to Miami would help me finish this darn book…' she thought as she pouted at the screen.

Peyton lifted her hands to rub her eyes tiredly. She'd always been the type of girl who liked writing. When her parents had passed away, she'd started writing one diary after the other. She would write about everything, from her darkest thoughts to the movie she'd watched the previous night. She was 22 when one of her professors suggested she tried writing a book, an idea which had actually been going through her head for a while. So she had started writing her first novel. That was 4 years ago.

At this rate she would never finish it at all.

Someone knocking at the front door brought her out of her musings. She threw her lap top on the coffee table and quickly padded towards the door, curious. No one ever came to her uncle's house unannounced.

She opened the door and gasped in surprise at who was standing on the front step. "Ryan!"

Ryan's smile grew wider at her reaction. "Hi!"

Peyton grinned and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "It's my day off!"

She smirked and gave him a doubtful look. "CSI's have days off???? You should tell that to my uncle, 'cause I'm not sure he got the memo."

Ryan laughed along with her and then lifted his eyebrows. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sure! Sorry about that." She let him walk in and shut the door behind him, still slightly confused by his presence. "You didn't answer my question, Ryan. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy!"

Ryan put his hands in his pockets and lifted his shoulders again. "Well, since it's my day off and the sun is shining, I thought I could come over and hang out! We could spend the day on the beach, work on that tan of yours."

She smiled. "It's a great idea!"

"Great." He picked up his duffle bag and grinned. "Where can I change?"

She pointed behind her. "The bathroom is right down the hall."

"Thanks." He gave her a bright smile and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. He found it easily and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He leaned his head against the door frame and breathed out, trying to calm his nerves.

Why was he so nervous? He'd felt pretty confident right until he had knocked on the front door. But the moment she'd opened the door, his heart beat had increased like crazy. He hadn't really thought about what her reaction would be until he'd seen her face. At least she seemed happy with the surprise.

And GOD did she look good. She was wearing very casual clothes, a pair of white shorts and a bright yellow tank top. He shook his head and moved away from the door. He changed into his swim trunks and walked back out, not wanting to make her wait. He walked back into the living room but Peyton was nowhere in sight. He dropped his bag on the couch and noticed Peyton's lap top which was still opened on the coffee table. He turned it slightly to take a closer look at the screen but was interrupted by its owner joining him in the living room.

"I'm ready!" She walked over to her computer and flipped it shut, effectively hiding what she'd been doing. "Want something to drink before we hit the beach?" She asked him, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Ye…yes, sure!" He stuttered, trying to will his eyes away from her bouncy bottom. She had apparently gone to change into her bright blue bikini, which showed a lot more skin than what he'd seen up to now.

He could feel his heart speeding up again.

He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the isle, watching her as she got busy preparing drinks. "I don't know about you, but I feel like a margarita. Want one?"

Ryan snorted. "That's such a chick drink."

She smirked. "I didn't ask you for a smart comment, I asked you if you wanted one."

He nodded his head, grinning. "Sure."

Soon enough they were walking out of the house, drinks in hand, getting ready to soak in the sun. They sat side by side on Horatio's long chairs and laid back.

They spent the afternoon talking and laughing, not even realizing how fast time was passing by. Ryan couldn't believe how easy being with Peyton was. They'd spent a lot of time together already, and they always seemed to find something to talk about.

They enjoyed the sun, the beach and even the ocean, Peyton having succeeded in making Ryan swim with her.

Peyton was just drying herself with a towel when her cell phone rang. She smiled, noticing who the caller was, and flipped the phone open. "Hey Horatio!"

"_Hi, sweetheart. How's your day?"_

The brunette grinned and glanced at Ryan as he picked up his own towel. "It's great! I've been hanging out on the beach all day."

"_That's great. Listen, Peyton, I'm going to be home later than usual tonight. Is that alright with you?"_

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure, no problem. I'm sure I can find something to eat in here. Don't worry about me."

"_Alright, I'll see you later, then."_

"Bye!" She flipped her phone shut and turned her attention back on Ryan, who was sitting sideways on the long chair. "Have any plans for dinner?"

Ryan grinned up at her and tilted his head. "Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is!" she answered, wrapping her towel around her hips. "Interested?"

"Sure! I'm starving." He stood from the chair and gave her a cocky grin. "What are you going to cook for me?"

Peyton snorted in a very unfeminine way and slapped his bare chest. "Trust me, you don't want to taste my cooking. Pizza sounds any good?"

Ryan laughed and nodded. "Sounds perfect."

He followed her inside the house and went in the bathroom to change back in his clothes as Peyton ordered their dinner. He put his dark blue jeans back on as well as his light grey t-shirt and glanced at his reflection, frowning at his hair. He looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, but it would have to do.

He walked out of the bathroom and went back into the living room. He dropped his duffle back close to the door so he wouldn't forget it later and decided to sit on one of the couches to wait for Peyton as she got dressed. He glanced at the laptop she had left on the coffee table, his fingers twitching to open it and take a look at what he would find inside.

He didn't have time to satisfy his curiosity though, as Peyton joined him in the living room, dressed in light blue jeans and a tight pink t-shirt. She was still in her bare feet and had tied her hair up in a messy bun. She smiled when she spotted him sitting on the couch and walked over to sit next to him, her shoulder touching his. "Pizza shouldn't take too long."

Ryan nodded and pointed at the lap top. "Were you working on something before I got here?"

Peyton wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I was trying to work on my book…" She sighed and brought the computer onto her lap. "I got absolutely nothing written."

"You could let me read what you've written so far. Maybe I could help you."

She shook her head. "No. No way. Sorry."

Ryan lifted his hands up and laughed. "Hey I was just offering my help here."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't have anyone read it as long as it's not done. I can't help it." She opened it and grinned at him. "Maybe I can show you something else, though." She cliqued on a folder and turned the computer in his direction so he could get a better look at the screen.

Ryan bent his head slightly to get a better look at the picture she wanted to show him. It was a family picture, which seemed to have been taken a long time ago. Peyton was standing behind who were most likely her parents, looking a lot younger. Her hair was long and wavy and she was wearing a light yellow dress. Her parents were both sitting on a bench, her father's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. There was no doubt Peyton took after her father, having the same golden brown eyes, curly hair and mischievous smile. Her mother's hand was up on her shoulder, holding onto her daughter's hand. She had short blonde hair and was smiling softly at the camera.

"It's a beautiful picture." He told her, looking at her.

The brunette smiled, her eyes never leaving the picture. "It's my favorite. I was fourteen when it was taken."

"You look very happy."

Peyton grinned. "I was." She lifted her eyes up to his. Her smile wavered as she realized he was staring at her, his hazel eyes studying her face. "Ryan?"

She frowned slightly, watching him with wide eyes as his face started getting closer, his intentions clear. She gasped and quickly rose from the couch, dropping her lap top on the coffee table again.

Ryan frowned as he watched her walk towards the kitchen, apparently running away from him again. He pursed his lips and let out an irritated sigh, before standing up and following her. He found her facing the sink, staring down at her hands. "Peyton…"

She jumped and turned the water on. He could see her hands were shaking as she started rinsing the glasses they had used for their drinks. "The pizza is really taking a long time to get here!" she said nervously, her back still turned to him.

Ryan walked up behind her and reached to turn the water off. He then took hold of her arms and turned her around slowly. She stared at his chest, unable to look up at his face. He lifted her chin up and gently brought his lips down to hers, marveling at the soft whimper he heard coming from her throat.

He kissed her unhurriedly, his lips slowly moving with hers as he let go of her chin to lay both his hands on her hips. He grinned against her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

He suddenly felt her stiffen against him and she whimpered before pushing him away. Ryan let go of her hips and frowned, taken aback by the sudden change. "Peyton?"

"Could you go, please?" she asked him in a shaky voice, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ryan stared at her, wanting her to look at him, which she didn't. "Is that what you really want?" he asked her, wishing it wasn't.

She nodded her head slowly, looking down at his feet.

"Peyton…"

"RYAN." She stopped him, her voice cold.

Ryan pinched his lips and nodded his head bitterly. "Fine." He turned around and quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving her standing by the counter. Without another word, he made his way to the front door, grabbed his bag and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**XXXXX**

Horatio sighed as he shut the front door, glad to finally be home. "Peyton?" he called, shedding his blazer off and throwing it on the back on the couch. He heard running water coming from the bathroom, which answered his question. He hadn't planned on coming back this late and was starving, having had nothing to eat since morning. He went in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and spotted the pizza instantly. He took the box out and lifted the lid, slightly surprised to find it completely untouched.

"Hi!"

Horatio lifted his head as Peyton walked in, her wet hair in a curly mess. "Hi. Just got out of the shower?" he asked her, closing the box and putting it back into the fridge.

Peyton nodded her head and smiled, trying to untangle her hair with her fingers. "Felt like I had sand in every crevice of my body."

He sighed and stared at her, studying her. Something was definitely up. "Peyton, did something happen today?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He tilted his head, his eyes holding hers. "Ryan spent the day here, didn't he?"

Peyton looked down and nodded. "He did. He left right before dinner."

Horatio sighed. "Why is there a large untouched pizza in the fridge?"

The brunette shrugged, her fingers busily working through her hair. "I ordered one for me and realized I wasn't that hungry. What's the problem?" she asked, getting defensive.

The redhead sighed again. She was definitely David's daughter. "Peyton… I don't know what is going on between you and Ryan…"

She looked up at him and gave him a hard look. "NOTHING is going on with Ryan."

He nodded. "Well, maybe you should tell him that." He told her, his voice as calm and soothing, as it always was.

"MAYBE you should stay out of it." She answered in, her voice cold.

Horatio pinched his lips, knowing he'd already gone too far.

Peyton sighed and gave her uncle an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I don't know what came over me." She said, her voice calm again. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the pizza, setting it back on the counter. "Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Me too."

* * *

_So? What did you think? Review the chapter please!!!! You're gonna make me so happy!_


	10. Chapter 9: Fooled Again

_Author's note__: Ninth chapter up!!!!! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You just don't know how much I appreciate them!_

_OH! And by the way… _

_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ELEMENTS! _

_You've been warned._

_Reviews are ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fooled Again**

'I should've gone home…' Ryan thought as he walked into the noisy club, the music way too loud for his liking.

The only thing he'd wanted to do at the end of his shift was go home and get some rest. It had been a long busy day at the lab, the team having even more work as Horatio had decided to take a few days off. Apparently he'd followed his promise to spend a couple of days with his niece.

However, as he was grabbing his personal belongings from his locker, Calleigh and Natalia had walked in the locker room and had all but forced him to come along on their night out. Yes, they had work tomorrow, but they all wanted to let off some steam.

Ryan had had no choice but to accept their invitation.

He grimaced as he followed the two women towards the back of the busy club. He would have preferred having a couple of drinks at their usual bar, but these women wanted to dance and apparently, you can't dance to soothing jazz music.

They finally reached the table where Valera and Travers were already sipping their drinks. "Hey guys!!!!" Maxime greeted them, moving on the booth to give them some space.

Ryan slipped behind the table and grinned at his two co-workers. He rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his green shirt. If he had to spend time here against his will, at least he'd be comfortable. He quickly ordered his first drink and focused his mind on trying to join in his friends' good mood.

He was actually starting to enjoy himself when he spotted the last member of their team walking towards them, dragging someone behind him. The pair stood in front of their table, smiling at the group.

Ryan's mood got darker as he watched Delko's companion smile at everyone and intentionally ignore him.

"Peyton! I thought Horatio was spending the day with you!" Calleigh asked her, surprised by her presence in the club.

Peyton grinned and wrinkled her nose playfully. "Yeah, I guess he got tired of me."

Eric laughed and took hold of her hand. "Peyton wanted to go out so I decided to bring her along!" He grinned down at her and pulled her towards the dance floor, waving at them. Peyton followed him on the dance floor and got very close to him, moving her body to the beat.

Ryan drank what was left of his drink and ordered another one.

He watched the couple as they danced together, apparently having a great time. Peyton looked absolutely incredible. She was wearing a short black skirt, a loose fitting tank top, and her short black boots. A wave of jealousy hit him as he saw her give the taller man a dazzling smile, the same smile she'd given him when they'd gone on their dates.

He was such an idiot.

Ryan chose not to follow the others when they all decided to join the couple on the dance floor, telling them he felt too tired to stand on his feet. He had just emptied his fourth drink when he finally decided he'd had enough. He'd come here to change his mind and loosen up, but right about now, he just felt miserable.

He stood from the table and walked through the crowd, not even caring to tell his co-workers he was leaving. As he was making his way towards the exit, he spotted Peyton, who was standing by the bar, talking with a very tall man. Apparently she'd left Eric hanging too. He pursed his lips and kept on walking, having to walk passed her to reach his goal.

Looking straight ahead, he walked as fast as he could but was forced to stop when a small hand grabbed hold of his arm. He turned his head and came face to face with Peyton's wide golden brown eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been waiting for you!" She told him, wrapping her arm around his, stopping him from going anywhere. "What took you so long?"

Ryan frowned, not in the mood for her games. However, her eyes were telling him this was not a game. She was silently pleading with him to help her.

He thought about shrugging her off but couldn't make himself do it. She was his boss' niece. He couldn't just leave her there if she was in trouble.

He forced a grin to his lips and turned his head towards the guy she'd been talking with, slightly taken aback by his menacing glare. "I was just at the restroom. Let's go." He started pulling her with him but the tall man grabbed her other arm, keeping her close to him.

"You're not with him, I saw you dancing with the other guy." He growled, apparently not buying into their game.

Ryan frowned and looked up at the man, not caring if he was a lot bigger than he was. "Back off, pal. She's with me."

The dark man tightened his jaw, his black eyes glaring at him, but finally let go of Peyton's arm. Ryan took her hand and guided her towards the exit. He glanced over his shoulder as they mixed with the crowd, getting a glimpse of the man, who was still glaring at them.

Ryan finally pushed door open and walked out, dragging the brunette with him. He finally let go of her hand when they reached the parking lot, knowing she'd be fine.

Peyton followed him, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "Ryan? Where are you going?"

He ignored her and kept walking, wishing he'd parked his car closer.

"Ryan???? Could you just STOP?!?" She yelled, wanting to get his attention.

Ryan stopped and turned around, his eyes dark. "What do you want Peyton?" He pointed at the noisy club behind them and grinned bitterly. "Go back inside, I'm sure you'll find someone to give you a lift home." He turned around and started walking again.

"Can't you just talk to me?" She started following him again. "Ryan?!?!? What the hell is your problem??!!!" She yelled, angry with him.

Ryan stopped and turned around again, his eyes filled with anger. "What's MY problem? Are you kidding me?" he shouted as he took a few steps towards her. He knew he was hurting her, could see her eyes widen at his words, but he simply couldn't have cared less. "YOU'RE my fucking problem, Peyton! I want nothing to do with you anymore."

He didn't have time to react as Peyton caught the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her roughly, crushing her lips against his. Ryan knew he should push her away, just like she'd done to him, but he couldn't resist her. He brought her tightly against him, groaning as she bit his bottom lip and pushed her sweet tongue inside his mouth. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him to her as she attacked his mouth with a passion he'd never felt before.

She finally pulled back, panting heavily. "Take me to your place." Her normally golden brown eyes were dark with desire.

Ryan tightened his hands on her waist, trying to will his mouth to say no. He knew he shouldn't humor her, but his need for her right then was too powerful for his mind to win over his body. He took her hand in his and quickly led her to his car.

He drove a lot faster than he usually did, unable to focus his mind on anything but the woman sitting next to him. No words were spoken as he took them to his apartment, the car only filled with the hushed sounds of the radio and their labored breathing. They finally reached his building and silently got out of the car. Peyton followed him up to his apartment and waited as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. He let her walk in before him and followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Peyton didn't waste any time. As soon as he turned around she was pushing him against the door and attacking his lips again. He let his hands travel up behind her thighs, lifting her short skirt in the process. He squeezed her butt and groaned into her mouth as she grinded her hips against his growing need, showing what she wanted.

If this was really what she wanted, he certainly wouldn't deny her. He pushed himself away from the door and blindly led her to his bedroom, unable to detach himself from her.

They fell on the bed, limbs tangling as they fought for dominance. Ryan, being the strongest, pinned her down on the bed and rubbed himself against her center, making her moan with hot desire. His mouth left hers as he sat back on his knees and quickly discarded himself of his shirt before helping her out of her black top. He threw the garment behind him and groaned when he found her bare breasts underneath.

They quickly undressed each other, throwing their clothes a little everywhere before Ryan covered her body with his. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he quickly settled between her thighs and plunged into her in one swift thrust. He moved against her, driving deep as she arched up under him.

He hid his face into her neck as he picked up the pace, driven by the long moans escaping from her. Her hands clutched at his buttocks as she forced him deeper, her teeth biting at his skin to keep from crying out. He soon felt her body contract and tighten around him, her loud scream filling the room. He thrusted once, twice and quickly followed her over the edge, groaning as he emptied himself inside her.

He moaned into her shoulder as she stroked his hair, both trying to catch their breath. Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he moved off of her and pulled her against his side. He brushed his fingers up and down her back softly as they slowly came down from their bliss.

His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt her body go rigid. Ryan frowned as she sat up and moved off the bed. His face fell, confused as he watched her looking for her discarded clothes. She found her skirt and quickly slipped it on, not even bothering with her panties.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

She stayed quiet, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the rest of her clothes.

Ryan sat up and shook his head. He wasn't about to let her walk out on him again. "I swear to God, Peyton, if you walk out that door, I never want to see you again." He told her, his voice cold.

Peyton paused, staring at the door. Ryan saw her look down again before she took the few steps separating her from the door. He stayed silent as he heard her walk down the hall and heard his front door open and close.

She'd made her choice.

* * *

_Sooooo? What did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	11. Chapter 10: Unannounced

_Author's note: OMG You guys are all starting to dislike Peyton now!!!! Lol. Well that's what I wanted! _

_But after this chapter, you may start to enjoy her a little more. You'll get it..._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep them coming!** _

_Love you all!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unannounced **

Peyton lifted her head up and stared at her reflection for what seemed like the thousandth time, grimacing at what she saw in the mirror. "What's wrong with you?" she muttered, willing her other self to give her the answer she'd been wanting to find for a long time.

Of course, there was none. The woman in the mirror only stared back at her, her brown eyes red and swollen.

After leaving Ryan's apartment, she'd called a cab and had gone back to her uncle's house. She'd locked herself in her room the moment she'd walked in and hadn't been able to come out 'till late in the morning. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she had all but ran into the bathroom and locked herself in again. She'd showered and tried completing her usual morning routine, not wanting to make her uncle any more curious than he already was.

She hadn't been able to sleep, not after what she'd done.

Peyton closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep the sob from escaping her mouth.

Ryan was better off without her. She didn't deserve him.

Peyton took a shaky breath and wiped her face again. She needed to control herself. She'd been in the bathroom for about an hour now and knew she'd have to come out at one point. She washed her face with cold water and then applied a little make up, wanting to hide her puffy eyes.

The final result wasn't satisfying at all, but it would have to do. She took a deep breath, walked out of the bathroom and joined her uncle in the kitchen.

"Morning!" She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Horatio, who was looking out the window, turned his head in her direction and grinned. "Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Peyton tried keeping her back turned to him as she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed something to drink. "A little hung over, but other than that, I'm fine." She lied, pouring herself a tall glass of orange juice. She turned around and leaned back against the counter, making sure her face was partly hidden by her brown curls.

"You look tired."

"I feel tired."

Horatio stared at her, his soft blue eyes studying her. Of course he didn't believe her. He may not have been around a lot through the years, but somehow she had a feeling he knew her more than she knew herself. He stayed quiet, giving her the chance to talk to him.

"What's today's plan?" She asked him, desperately needing to change the topic.

Horatio sighed and looked down at his sunglasses. "I just got a call from work. I'm sorry, Peyton, I know I promised to spend the day with you, but I have to be there."

Peyton emptied her glass and shrugged. "It's fine, uncle Horatio, I understand." She put the glass in the sink and gave him what she wished looked like a genuine smile. "I'm going to work on my book some more, I think I might have a few good ideas."

Horatio nodded and put his sunglasses on. He surprised her as he made his way around the isle and engulfed her into a warm hug. "I promise I'll be back for dinner, alright? We can talk then." He whispered in her ear, stroking her back.

Peyton closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to escape.

Horatio squeezed her one last time before pulling back and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He went back to the table and grabbed his blazer and his keys. "Call me if anything comes up."

She nodded her head and silently watched him walk out of the kitchen.

**XXXXX**

Ryan parked his vehicle and sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Of all the places this crime scene could have been in Miami, it had to be here. Apparently the murderer had chosen the alley right next to the club they'd all hung out the previous night. He lifted his hands up to his eyes, rubbed them furiously and got out of the car.

He nodded at the few officers he crossed and walked under the yellow tape, spotting Alexx who was already bent over the body. He let out a long breath through his nose when he finally saw the victim. This was way too familiar.

"Hey, Alexx, got here as fast as I could."

The older woman turned her head to give him a sad smile. "It's fine baby, this one's not going anywhere." She turned her gaze back towards the young victim and stroked her curly brown hair. "She was just a girl who wanted to have fun. She didn't deserve this, Ryan."

"I know, Alexx." He sighed and looked at the body again. "Do you have anything for me?"

Alexx nodded her head and pointed next to the victim. "There's her hand bag right there. I haven't had time to check her identity yet."

Ryan pulled his gloves on and stepped over the body to grab the small black bag. He opened it and easily found her ID. "Jenna Cady, twenty-five years old." He heard Alexx sigh and saw her shake her head in disbelief. "I'm guessing the cause of death is strangulation?"

"Yes. The marks around her neck are difficult to miss." She told him, pointing at the victim's throat. "You know where we've seen these before, don't you?"

"Yes we do, Alexx."

Ryan and Alexx both turned their head, slightly surprised by Horatio's voice. "Horatio. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up." Ryan told him, turning his attention back on the body. He couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable around him.

Horatio came to stand next to him and took his sunglasses off, showing his deep frown. "We have to find this man, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded and pointed at the body. "Hopefully we'll be able to get the bastard's fingerprints this time." They hadn't been able to find anything on the other bodies, having been compromised by the water they'd been dumped in.

"Alright." Horatio frowned, his eyes never leaving the body. "Where was she last seen?"

The younger CSI shook his head, unable to answer. "We haven't started questioning anyone yet. If you ask me she probably spent the night partying in the club."

"Isn't it the club where some of you spent some time yesterday?"

Ryan tightened his jaw. "Yes." He didn't want to get into any details.

Horatio nodded and put his sunglasses back over his blue eyes. "Okay. Mr. Wolfe, you know what to do." He turned around and walked back towards his Hummer, leaving Alexx and Ryan alone with the body.

**XXXXX**

Horartio sighed heavily as he sat behind the wheel again. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a headache creeping in.

It had taken everything in him to leave Peyton alone at the house. He knew his niece had spent a difficult night, having heard her soft pained sobs through the walls of her bedroom. He also had a feeling her pain had to do with whatever was going on between Ryan Wolfe and her.

Horatio turned his head and looked at Ryan, who was still talking with Alexx. He knew the younger man hadn't done anything to hurt his niece. He tursted him and knew he'd never intentionaly hurt a member of his family.

As a matter of fact, he was pretty certain Peyton was the one who had hurt him.

Ever since her parents' death, Peyton had had a lot of difficulty letting people in. Horatio knew she didn't have a lot of close friends, and that's if she even had one, and also knew she had never been in a serious relationship with anyone. As soon as people wanted to get close to her, she pushed them away.

And the reason for that was very clear to him.

He let out a long sigh and lifted his sunglasses over his eyes. He needed to talk with her, even if he'd probably have to force her to listen. Not only was she hurting herself, now, she was hurting other people he cared about.

**XXXXX **

Peyton growled and almost threw her lap top at her feet on the other end of the couch. She brought her legs up, wrapped her arms around her knees and bent her head down. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Maybe I should just go back to Boston.' She thought. She only had a week left to her vacation and the only thing that kept her in Miami was her uncle, who was always at work.

But she knew if she shortened her vacation, she'd hurt Horatio and she didn't want that.

Even if hurting people seemed like one of her best talents.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed as she stood from the couch and padded towards the front door. She looked down at herself and grimaced, knowing she probably looked like a flesh-eating zombie. Whomever was on the other side of that door would have to take her like she was, messed up hair and all. She was wearing a worn out pair of jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

There was another insistent knock at the door, making her groan. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch…" she muttered, irritated.

Peyton sighed as she finally got to the door and opened it.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sooo??? I'M TRYING to include some suspense here... still working on it.

WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!!!

**PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Taken

_Author's note: Hey everyone!!!! Eleventh chapter is now up!!!! I hope you'll enjoy my attempt at suspense... it's making me kinda nervous._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I love you all! :)_

_Superdani: IT IS getting kinda depressing... but it'll get better I swear! _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Taken**

Horatio knew something was wrong the moment he stopped the car in front of his house. He climbed out of the Hummer and half ran up to his front door, which had been left wide open. He walked in and looked around, trying to stay calm as he looked for his niece.

"Peyton?" He called out, hoping he was wrong. He looked in the kitchen and made his way down the hall towards her bedroom. "PEYTON???"

She wasn't in the house. Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance as Horatio flipped his cell phone open.

**XXXXX**

Peyton took a sharp breath as she started waking up. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt sore. She kept her eyes closed, trying to fight the waves of dizziness that kept washing over her. The seat she was sitting on shook continuously and her head kept hitting something hard and flat.

'I'm in a car?' she thought, not remembering when she'd left her uncle's house. Last thing she could remember was sitting on Horatio's couch, working on her computer. Someone had knocked at the door and then…

Oh God.

Another wave of dizziness washed over her as she straightened and tried opening her eyes. She could feel the cold sweat beading at her forehead as she pressed her hand over her mouth, willing herself not to be sick. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes open again.

She was in a moving car. A car she'd never been in before. She slowly turned her gaze towards the driver and gasped, instantly recognizing her kidnapper's dark face. He was the same man Ryan had helped her get away from. She watched him with horrified eyes as his lips spread into a large grin. He turned his black eyes in her direction and smiled brightly. "Good! You're awake! I was wondering when I'd get to see these beautiful brown eyes of yours!"

Peyton stayed silent, having no idea how to react. A part of her wanted to kick and scream and call for help, but the other part was telling her to stay calm. This man was three times her size.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He lifted his hand up to her face and brushed a loose curl away from her face. "You might feel nauseous for a little while, but it's gonna go away soon, I promise."

Peyton swallowed with difficulty. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered, still unable to find her voice.

"It's a surprise!" he told her cheerfully, his focus back on the road. "I'm taking you to our special place."

Peyton's eyes grew even wider as she started imagining places he could be taking her. She looked out the window and tried concentrating on trying to recognize the buildings. She'd never been in this part of Miami… that's if they were still in Miami. How long had she been out? She bit her lip, forcing herself to stay calm.

Horatio would find her.

"Listen, baby" he started, his voice soft. "I know we've been having a rough time lately, but you have to believe me when I say I want to make things better. Do you believe me?"

Peyton looked down at her hands and nodded her head in agreement. She had to play along.

"Great." He said, clearly satisfied with her answer.

Peyton saw his hand leave the steering wheel as he reached to touch her knee. She quickly moved away from his touch and shut her eyes, knowing she'd made a big mistake.

He pulled his hand away and hit his fist against the steering wheel in anger. "Do NOT move away from me!!!" he shouted, his soft voice long gone.

**XXXXX**

When Ryan and Calleigh finally reached Horatio's house, there were already a few police cars and curious bystanders circling the perimeter.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Calleigh muttered, stepping out of the hummer.

Ryan's heart was hammering in his chest as they quickly walked towards the front door. They found their boss standing in his kitchen, apparently waiting for them. "Horatio? Where's Peyton?" he asked him, trying not to show his growing concern.

The redhead turned his head towards them, his face cold. "I believe she's been taken."

Calleigh's hand shut up to her mouth. "Oh my God."

On the outside, Ryan seemed calm but on the inside, he was panicking. "Taken? As in kidnapped?"

"Yes." Horatio gave them a stern look and pointed at the door. "I want you to process the entrance and the rest of the house. We need to find who took her." He waited for their acknowledgment and left them to work. He made his way out of the house and spotted Frank walking towards him.

"Frank, what have you found?"

The tall man pointed towards the crowd. "I talked with your front door neighbor, Mrs. Barr. She's the one who called 911. She said she saw a tall man throw something in his vehicle and drive off. At first she didn't really think anything of it, until she noticed your door had been left wide open. She thought he was a thief."

Horatio nodded his head. "What type of vehicle was he driving?"

"She said it was a dark green pick-up truck. She wasn't able to see the license plate number." Tripp answered as he started dialing on his cell phone.

"Frank, we need to find that truck."

**XXXXX**

Peyton could barely control her emotions as she watched the moving buildings pass by. Everything in the neighborhood seemed abandoned, the buildings old and dirty. No one could be seen anywhere, so calling for help would probably be useless. She'd just make him mad again. Her face still throbbed where his hand had contacted with her cheek.

She turned her head as she felt the truck slowing down.

"We're here!" he announced, his voice cheerful again. They stopped in front of what seemed like an old abandoned apartment building.

Peyton stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. She watched him as he turned the engine off and looked at her, his lips in a large smile. "Sorry if I lashed out earlier…" He waited for her to say something and frowned when she didn't say anything. "Why are you being such a bitch about this?" he asked her, his voice harsh.

She winced and shook her head. "I'm… sorry. Do you want to take me inside?"

He pinched his lips and reached inside his pocket. Peyton's eyes followed his every movement as he found what he was looking for and held it out to her. It was a cell phone. "I will. But first, there's something I want you to do."

She looked at the object but didn't move to take it. "What…"

He grabbed her wrist and forced the phone in her hand. "Call him." He growled. His eyes never left her face as he waited for her to do what he wanted.

Peyton looked down at the small black object in her hand. "Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Call HIM!" He shouted, getting more and more agitated.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" she cried, her hands shaking with fear.

She whimpered when he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "The guy you've been seeing behind my back." He kept hold of her chin, watching her face as she started understanding who he meant. "Call him, and tell him you'll never see him again."

Peyton's lips trembled as hot tears travelled down her face.

He brought his face closer to hers, forcing her to look at him. "Do it, or I'll kill him."

* * *

_Don'y forget to review everyone!!!_


	13. Chapter 12: Answers

_Author's note: To all my wonderful readers... YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!!!!_

_With this said, let's get on with the story!!!_

_Don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Answers**

Ryan let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus his mind on processing the room. He'd first helped Calleigh process the front door and then had moved back inside the house, hoping he'd be luckier than they had been.

He looked around the room, wondering if Peyton had even had time to come in her bedroom before she was taken. There were no signs of struggle in the room, so she hadn't been taken from here. Her kidnapper must have been quick. He probably wouldn't find anything in here. She had left her purse on the dresser, and some of her clothes were thrown here and there in the room. He recognized the clothes she'd been wearing the previous night, which were in a messy pile on the floor.

Ryan breathed through his nose and reached in his pocket when he heard his phone ringing. He flipped it open and closed his eyes, trying to control his voice. "Wolfe."

He waited for the caller to say something, but all he heard was silence. He opened his eyes and frowned. "Hello?"

He heard a weak whimper on the other line, making his heart stop. "Peyton?"

"_Ryan…"_

Ryan gasped. "Peyton! Are you alright? Where are you?" He walked out of the bedroom and started making his way towards the front door, needing to find Horatio.

He heard another weak whimper before she spoke again._ "Ryan… I… I can't see you anymore."_

He stopped walking. "What? Peyton? Where are you?" he asked her again, frightened by the tone of her voice.

"_I'm… sorry."_

His eyes grew wide. "No! Peyton, talk to me!" Ryan grimaced and looked down at the phone. She'd hung up.

"Horatio!" he called, running out of the house.

Horatio turned around and took a few steps away from the officer he was talking to. "What is it Mr. Wolfe?" he asked him, his voice as calm and even as always.

The younger CSI came to stand in front of him and held out his cell phone. "Peyton… called me." He told him, panting.

Horatio lifted his eyebrows, surprised. "She did? What did she say? Is she alright?" his voice was growing concerned as he watched Ryan's panicking eyes.

Ryan nodded, trying to get his breathing under control. "It's not good, Horatio. Her kidnapper basically made her call me to say good bye."

Horatio turned his head and nodded, his mind processing the new information.

"We need to find her, H." Ryan told him, no longer able to hide his emotions.

The redhead nodded his agreement.

**XXXXX**

"Good girl..." He took the phone from her shaking hand and put it back in his pocket.

Peyton closed her eyes, unable to keep the tears from escaping her closed lids.

"Don't cry, baby. You know you made the right decision." He caressed her hair, ignoring the small whimper coming from her lips. "Now let's go." He stepped out of the truck and walked over to her side. He opened the door and took hold of her hand, forcing her out of the cab.

Peyton let him pull her up to the entrance and inside the building. They climbed the stairs up to the first floor and stopped in front of a closed door. "I hope you'll like it." He told her, looking almost nervous. He unlocked the door and opened it for her, letting her walk in first.

She stepped inside, her face cold as her eyes travelled around the room. The apartment was very small. The living room on her right had a large window and was furnished with a green couch which seemed like it'd seen better days and a brown coffee table. The kitchen was on her right, where a very small table and two chairs filled pretty much all the space available.

Peyton jumped when she heard the door close behind her. Her kidnapper came to stand next to her and laid his hand on the small of her back. "I know it's not much, but we'll be comfortable here." He looked down at her face and frowned. "You don't look happy."

The brunette forced a small smile to her lips, knowing she needed to keep him calm. "Oh, I'm happy… I'm just very tired." She told him, trying to sound natural.

He nodded his head in understanding and took her hand in his. "You do look exhausted." He sighed and gave her a soft smile. "I have an idea. How about I let you sleep for a while?"

"I could use a nap." She agreed, jumping at the chance to get away from him.

"Alright. Tell you what, you go sleep for an hour, and I'll prepare dinner for us." He suggested, squeezing her hand.

Peyton nodded her head. "It's a very good idea."

She let him pull her through the small space, towards the bedroom. He opened the door and led her in. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on the double bed. She gulped, realizing the bed was all she would find in this room. There was no window, which meant no means of escape. She was in a prison cell.

He turned her around and lifted her face up to his, smiling tenderly. "Get some rest. I'll come get you when the food is ready."

Peyton held her breath and closed her eyes tightly as he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. She kept her eyes and her lips tightly shut, willing herself not to gag. He finally pulled away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Peyton turned around and whimpered as she furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves as her eyes travelled around the room once more. There was no way she'd even sit on that bed. She walked to the farthest corner and used the wall as leverage as she let herself fall to the ground. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

Horatio would find her. She didn't know how, but he would.

He had to.

Her mind travelled from her uncle to Ryan. Another pained whimper escaped her lips as she remembered the way he had sounded when she'd talked to him on the phone.

She needed to see him again.

**XXXXX**

Natalia walked quickly through the lab, wishing she could walk even faster. 'I shouldn't have worn heels…' she thought. She finally reached the lab where Eric was working and gave him a small grin as she came to stand next to him. "Hey, Eric. Please tell me you got something."

"Actually, I've just come back from processing the victim's body for prints. Guess what I found?"

"You got a print?"she asked him, her eyes wide.

He grinned. "I got a print." He told her, showing her the piece of evidence.

She nodded her head. "And???"

"I just scanned it. I was just about to run it through CODIS."

Natalia bit her lip nervously as they both watched the computer screen. A loud beeping sound was heard when another print came up. "We got a match!"

Eric quickly typed on the computer and pointed at the screen. "We got him! His name is Jerome Bacher, he lives in Miami. He was arrested a couple of years ago on stalking charges."

"Well I guess he graduated from stalking school…" Natalia bent her head to take a better look at the information. "He drives… a dark green pick-up truck."

Delko was already on the phone, dialing Horatio's number.

"Do you think the murders and Peyton's kidnapping are linked?" She asked him as they waited for Horatio to answer his phone.

Eric pursed his lips, his eyes focused on the computer screen.

* * *

_I know, I know... a really short chapter._

_SOOOO??? I know some of you all said Peyton should've called Horatio and not Ryan. SHe should've called her uncle and given him clues about where she was._

_However, I thought that Peyton, being a NORMAL girl, could've been too scared to even think about doing something like that. Her kidnapper hit her only when she'd moved away from him when he had tried touching her... so imagine lying to him right in his face, when he's just sitting a few inches away from her._

_Just let me know what you thought, alright? Your comments are always welcomed, AND they help me improve my writing._

_Love you all!_

_XXXX_


	14. Chapter 13: Found

_Author's note: Hey y'all!!!!!! This story is slowly coming to an end!!! Only two chapters left!_

_I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter!_

_PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE review!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Found**

Horatio shut his phone and rubbed his eyes in irritation. Eric had just called to tell him Jerome Bacher's apartment was empty. He wasn't surprised though, knowing the kidnapper would have been very stupid bringing Peyton back to his place. He'd just hoped they would've been able to give them something to work with. They had to find that car, and fast.

He'd had a feeling this morning's murder and his niece's kidnapping were linked even before Eric had told him about the type of vehicle he drove. The moment he'd seen the young victim lying on the ground in that alley, he'd had a sick feeling to his stomach. Her curly brown hair. Her pretty face. Her black party clothes. The club she'd been partying at. Jena Cady could've been Peyton.

And now, Bacher wanted Peyton to be his new victim.

This murderer was very intelligent. He'd been able to erase the evidence from his five previous murders. But now, he'd made a mistake.

No. He'd made two mistakes.

First, he had left his finger print around Jena Cady's neck.

Second, he'd taken his niece.

His phone rang again. "Yes." He nodded his understanding and started walking towards his house. "Alright, we're on our way."

Apparently Jerome Bacher wasn't that intelligent.

He had justmade his third mistake.

Horatio entered the house and found Ryan in the kitchen. "Mr. Wolfe, come with me."

The younger CSI dropped what he was doing and glanced at Calleigh's surprised face before following his boss. "Horatio?"

The redhead kept walking. "Patrol spotted our man's vehicle." He told him as he climbed in his Hummer.

That's all Ryan needed to hear.

**XXXXX**

Peyton's head shot up when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom door. She quickly got up from the floor and sat down on the bed, not wanting him to get mad at her for not having slept on the bed he'd offered to her.

She had no idea how long she'd been in this room, but she had a feeling he had decided she'd slept enough.

Jerome opened the door and peeked inside, smiling when he saw her sitting on the bed. "Good! You're awake!"

Peyton nodded her head and stood up. Her eyes grew a little wider when he quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I made us dinner."

He pulled her with him and guided her back to the main living area. He let go of her hand and pulled out a chair. "Sit."

The brunette humored him and put her hands on her lap, wondering how she'd be able to eat anything. Jerome had set the table nicely and had even lit a small candle between them. "I hope you're hungry!" He said cheerfully before setting a huge plate of spaghetti in front of her. He did the same thing for himself and sat, smiling brightly.

**XXXXX**

Horatio stopped the Hummer next to one of the patrol cars and climbed out of the vehicle, followed closely by Ryan. He came to stand next to the officer in charge, his eyes glued to the green pick-up truck parked just a few blocks away. "Do you know which floor they're on?"

"We saw movement coming from the first floor, sir."

"Were you able to see Peyton?"

The officer shook his head. "No, sir. We only saw the suspect walk back and forth through the apartment."

Horatio nodded his understanding and turned to face Ryan and the officers. "Alright. We have to move fast. We have no idea where Peyton is or what he's done to her. No matter what happens, make sure no harm is done to my niece."

They all nodded and followed Horatio's lead as he got back in his vehicule.

**XXXXX**

Peyton stared at the food in her plate, trying to find the strength to eat. Her throat was so tight, even if she took a bite, she would never be able to swallow it.

Jerome didn't seem to notice, too focused on swallowing the content of his own plate. His cheerfulness didn't last long, though, as he frowned and glanced up, his attention on the large window in the living room.

Peyton gasped as he dropped his fork noisily in his plate and stood from the table, before he walked up to the window. "FUCK!" He yelled, his hands closing into tight fists. He turned around and came back towards the table. "YOU!!!"

Peyton whimpered and jumped up from her chair, backing away until her back hit the wall. Jerome came up to her and grabbed her wrists, squeezing them tightly. "YOU CALLED THEM!"

"I DIDN'T!" She cried out, grimacing at the pain. She couldn't move, his hold too strong for her.

Jerome roared, his eyes black with rage as he let go of one of her wrists and wrapped his large hand around her throat.

Peyton tried fighting him off, kicking her legs frantically and hitting at his chest with her free hand, but he didn't even flinch. She tried crying out for help, but the hand around her throat tightened, stopping any sound from leaving her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her lungs begged for air. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, until black spots started dancing behind her closed eyelids.

Then, everything went black.

**XXXXX**

"Let's go!" They all ran inside the building, climbing the stairs as fast as they could.

Ryan was the first one to reach the door. He kicked it open violently and aimed at Jerome's back. "Put your hands up!"

But the kidnapper didn't move. He seemed to be holding something in front of his body. Ryan noticed something dangling between his legs.

A pair of feet.

With a roar, Ryan ran up to the large man and tackled him to the ground, bringing Peyton down with them. He pinned him down to the floor and struggled with the larger man as the officers joined them. The three officers took hold of his two arms, effectively making him loosen his grip around Peyton's throat.

They pulled still struggling man up to his feet and cuffed him as he roared with rage. "Get him out of here!" Ryan shouted, his face red with rage as he fought with himself to keep from killing the man. He could almost feel his weapon burning the skin of his palm, wanting to raise it up to the his face and pull the trigger.

The officers held him tightly as they dragged him out of the room, kicking and screaming all the way out of the building.

"Call an ambulance." Horatio ordered him, going down to his knees next to his niece. He felt her neck to find a pulse and breathed in relief when he found it. "She's alive. Her pulse is weak, but it's there."

Ryan made the call, his voice wavering. He flipped the phone shut and brought his hands up to his hair, trying to get himself under control. He couldn't take his eyes away from Peyton's deathly white face and slightly purple lips. The bastard's hand, which had been tightly wrapped around her small throat, had left a bright red mark on the skin of her neck.

His jaw tightened, the rage he'd been trying to control coming back to the surface. "I'll… go wait for the ambulance outside." He muttered, quickly turning around and walking out of the apartment.

Horatio watched him walking away, his hand gently stroking his niece's hair.

* * *

_SOOOOOOO??????_

_PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE tell me what you thought!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 14: Late Visit

_Author's note: ENJOY!!!!! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Late Visit**

The first thing Peyton noticed as she started waking up were strange beeping sounds coming from over her head. She frowned and opened her eyes slowly. 'I'm at the hospital…' Her gaze slowly travelled around the room as she tried remembering what had happened.

"Hi, sweetheart."

She turned her head to her left, towards her uncle's soft voice. He gave her a soft grin and lifted his hand up to her forehead to brush her hair back. "How are you feeling?"

Peyton closed her eyes and swallowed, wincing at the pain she felt. "Sore." She whispered.

Horatio nodded his understanding. He took a deep breath and tilted his head. "You scared me out there."

She opened her eyes again and reached out towards him to hold his other hand. "I'm sorry…"

Horatio shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart."

She gave him a shaky smile and gave his hand a weak squeeze. "What happened… he… he was choking me."

Her uncle sighed and pinched his lips, wondering if now was the right time to talk about what had happened. "We got in the apartment right on time and took him away." He finally told her, not wanting to get into the details. "You'll never have to worry about him ever again." He added, squeezing her hand back.

Peyton sighed and nodded her head. She wiped a small tear that had escaped the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. "Thank you for finding me." she told him, her voice shaking.

Horatio gave her a warm smile. "You're welcome. You know we would've never let anything happen to you."

She nodded her head again and looked down. "Did…" she sighed and looked back up. "Did Ryan…"

The older man squeezed her hand again, understanding what she was asking. "He was there when we found you…" he sighed and shook his head. "I haven't seen him since we got you on the ambulance."

The brunette nodded her head in and gave him a shaky smile, her eyes quickly filling with fresh tears. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep some more, alright?"

Her uncle grinned sadly and brushed her hair again. "It's a good idea." He bent over her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

**XXXXX**

Ryan groaned as he let himself fall on the bench in the dark locker room. He put his elbows on his knees and brought his hands up to rub his face.

He felt utterly exhausted.

Horatio hadn't come into work today, since he'd spent the night at the hospital with his niece. Peyton was coming out of the hospital just this morning, and he'd wanted to stay with her, which was completely understandable.

Peyton.

Ryan sighed and let his hands drop to his lap. Everything in him had been screaming to go see her. He knew she was fine; Horatio had made sure everyone in the lab got the news, but it still wasn't enough. He needed to see her, hear her voice telling him she was ok.

All day, images had been going through his head. Peyton laughing at his jokes. Giving him a soft smile. Throwing her head back in passion. Peyton leaving his bed and walking out of his bedroom. The paleness of her face as she laid on the cold dirty floor.

This woman could make him happier than he'd ever been before and then make him wish he'd never met her. However, even after everything she'd done to him, he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about her.

But he wouldn't go see her. Peyton was leaving Miami in a few days and then, he'd probably never see her again.

Why couldn't he just show up at Horatio's house to see her with his own eyes? What was keeping him from simply knocking at the front door and talking to her?

His fucking pride.

That was the reason why he was still sitting in the locker room, feeling sorry for himself. He was too damn proud to just drive over there and walk up to Horatio's frontdoor.

Ryan let out a long irritated sigh and rubbed his hair aggressively before standing up. He slammed his locker shut and fished in his pocket for his car keys, needing to leave this place. He needed to go home and be by himself.

**XXXXX**

Ryan threw his head back as he emptied his beer and set it down next to the other empty bottle on his coffee table, making sure to use a coaster for both bottles. He leaned back in his couch and turned his head towards the kitchen, wondering if he should get another one. He sighed and looked away, knowing that if he got another one, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from drinking everything he had in his fridge. Getting drunk could be fun, but in his state, it would probably make him feel even crappier.

He stared at the television, not really watching it. 'Maybe I should just go to bed…' he thought, sighing heavily. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. 'Maybe not…'He looked down at his watch and frowned. Eleven was late for visitors.

He stood from the couch and walked up to his front door. He peeked through the peephole and his jaw dropped.

Peyton.

His heart hammered in his chest. What was she doing here? She knocked again, a little louder this time, startling him. He didn't know what to do. Did he want her here? One thing was for sure, he couldn't just ignore her.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He looked at her, unsure what to say. Peyton only stared back at him, obviously waiting for him to react.

"Peyton… what are you doing here?" he asked her, breaking the heavy silence.

"Can I come in?" she asked him, her voice uncertain.

He took a step back, letting her in, and closed the door behind her. He put his hands in his pockets and followed her in his living room. "You didn't answer my question." He told her, his voice emotionless.

Peyton turned around and sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Did you drive here?" he asked her, not liking the idea of her driving at this time of night, especially after what she'd gone through.

She looked down and shook her head, her lips in a small grin. "Horatio drove me."

"Right." Ryan wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with his boss knowing his niece was with him at this time of night. Not that she wasn't an adult or anything. "Would you like to sit?" he asked her, pointing towards his couch.

Peyton looked back up to him and shook her head, her small grin gone. "Ryan, I… wanted to thank you. For saving me."

Ryan frowned. "You're welcome." He had a feeling she wasn't here to thank him.

She nodded her head and looked down again, sighing heavily. "Actually, that's not what I wanted to say." She shook her head and winced. "Not that I'm not grateful… I just… UGH!!!" she groaned and hid her face with her hands. "I suck at this."

Ryan couldn't keep himself from grinning at her babbling. "Take your time."

Peyton nodded her head, still hiding her eyes with her hands. "I'm so stupid."

He shook his head. "You're not…"

She lifted her hand away from her face and held it up, interrupting him. "Let me talk, or I'll never get this out." She started pacing in front of his couch and laughed, making him frown again. "Now that I think about it, I'm not stupid. I'm fucked up."

"Peyton…"

"Losing the people you love the most is… I have no words to describe it. Ever since my parents died, I've avoided getting attached to people. I don't even have real friends for god's sake." She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm afraid that if I let myself love someone, I'll lose them again. And I don't want to feel that ever again. I don't think I'd be able to survive it."

Ryan stared at his couch, trying to make sense of what she was telling him. He simply didn't know what to say.

He held his hand up, stopping her. "So… what you're saying is the reason why you've been pushing me away is because you don't want to lose me?" He shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense!"

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head. "It does to me…" She wiped the tears from her face and laughed bitterly. "At least it did."

Ryan, who'd been staring at the floor, lifted his head up again, frowning. "What?"

She took a shaky breath and looked up at him, the tears falling freely now. "You don't know how much I've tried to ignore you, to push you away."

It was his turn to laugh bitterly. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed!"

She grimaced. "Ryan… I know I hurt you." She paused, her watery eyes searching his. "The thing is… I've realized that… as much as the pain of losing you would be unbearable… the pain of not being with you is even worse."

Ryan's jaw twitched as his brain tried analyzing what she'd just said.

She watched him quietly, holding her breath as she waited for any kind of reaction from him.

He watched her, his brain battling with his heart. He finally let out a long breath and slowly closed the distance between them. He lifted his hands up to her face, his thumb brushing against her lower lip softly. His eyes searched hers, making sure she wouldn't run away this time, and brought his lips down to hers. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as he softly kissed her lips.

Peyton whimpered and kissed him back. She brought her hands up to his waist, holding onto his shirt as their lips moved against each other's.

Ryan broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, his hands cradling her cheeks. He sighed heavily when his eyes settled on the raw skin of her neck. He lifted her head gently and kissed her throat, wishing he could make the red marks disappear.

Peyton moaned softly, enjoying the soft touch of his lips against her sore skin.

He brought her to the couch and cuddled her against him, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms again. It wasn't long before she started falling asleep against him. "I hope Horatio isn't waiting for your call… 'cause I'm not gonna let you walk out of here." He whispered into her ear, grinning at the sleepy giggle he got from her.

* * *

_SOOOOOOO???? PLEASE tell me what you thought!!!!  
_

_Only one little chapter left guys!!! _

_Love you all!_


	16. Epilogue

_Author's note__: This is the end my friends!!!!! I hope you've all enjoyed this story!_

_THANKS to all my REVIEWERS!!!! You guys are OUT-OF-THIS-WORLD-AWESOME!_

* * *

**Epilogue: Fin**

Ryan stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head towards his alarm clock and sighed. 5:54. He'd woken six minutes before he'd set it to start. He really hated when that happened, though it was almost like that every day. It was as if his body had programmed itself to never let him be late for work.

He brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he should stay in bed and wait for his alarm to start or get out of bed and get his morning routine started.

A movement next to him interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to his right and grinned at what he saw.

Peyton was on her side facing him, deeply asleep. Her lips were turned into a cute pout and her eyebrows were in a small frown. Even after three weeks, he still couldn't get used to the feelings that washed over him whenever he woke up beside her.

They had gotten off to a rocky start, but it had all come down to this. They were together.

After Peyton had told him why she'd been pushing him away, she had decided to accept the fact that she was in love with someone. They had spent the rest of her vacation together, trying to make the best of her last week in Miami. Then she'd gone back to Boston and had quit her job. She might have taken a long time to get attached to someone again, but now that she had, she wasn't about to accept a long distance relationship. As much as she had tried pushing him away, now she just couldn't get enough of him.

So two weeks later, she was back in Miami, ready to move in with him. Some might have thought they were moving too fast, but they both knew they were more than ready to live together.

His grin widened when he saw her frown deepen. She moaned and turned around, bringing all the covers with her. That was a habit of hers he still had to get used to.

"Ryan." He heard her grumble, her face half hidden in her pillow.

He lifted his hand up to touch her soft brown curls. "Hum?"

"… alarm…"

He lifted his eyebrows and turned his head towards his alarm clock, realizing music was playing. He must really have been deep in thoughts. He reached to turn in off and went back to his previous position. He scooted closer to Peyton and lifted the covers a bit, exposing the soft skin of her neck. He bent his head and kissed her skin as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. His hand caressed the skin of her stomach and slowly started making his way up.

She whimpered, apparently not agreeing with what he had in mind. "Ryaaaaan."

His grinned widened as he kept kissing her neck, his hand softly caressing her naked breasts. He knew how much she hated waking up… Especially at 6 am. "hum?"

Peyton sighed irritably and pushed his hand away. "YOU have to go to work." And of course, SHE didn't. She still hadn't started looking for a job, having decided to take a break and focus on other things.

Ryan kept up with his ministrations, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the act for long. "Don't you have a book to finish?" he murmured in her ear. One of the things she'd been doing the most since her arrival in Miami had been writing. Seems her writers' block had disappeared the moment she'd decided to move in with him.

"No." she grumbled, sounding more awake.

"No?" he asked playfully, nibbling at her skin.

"It's done. "

He pulled back a little, surprised. "You finished it? When?"

She sighed and turned around to face him. Her cheeks were red from sleep and probably from what he'd been doing to her. "Yesterday. I finished it right before you came back from work."

Ryan pouted. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" he let his hand travel down her naked side and up again, giving her goose bumps.

She shrugged. "Well it's not _completely _done. I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Are you finally going to let me read it?" he asked, hopeful. He'd been bugging her about it for a while now, wanting to know what she was writing about. She HAD been working on that book for four years now. He couldn't help but wonder about what had brought her inspiration back.

"Not yet." She answered, shaking her head.

Ryan rolled his eyes, irritated. "Come on, Peyton!" he whined, resting his hand on her hip.

She grinned mischievously and scooted closer to him. "I can always tell you about it." She lifted her hand up to his chest and started drawing circles on his skin, making him shudder.

His scowl disappeared and was quickly replaced by a naughty grin. "Better than nothing."

Peyton's grin widened, letting her hand travel lower and up again, teasing him. "It's about this girl… who loses her parents at a very young age."

Ryan moved his hand up to her face, brushing a loose curl behind her shoulder. "I wonder who that girl could be." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She ignored him, her hands still teasing him. "She's still having a hard time dealing with the loss and can't seem to let anyone get close to her. Until she meets this guy…"

Ryan lifts his eyebrow and interrupts her. "Correction, extremely hot guy…"

Peyton keeps going, still ignoring his comments. "… and he turns her world upside down." She wrinkles her nose. "I know, it's cheesy."

"And how does it end?" he asks her, holding her face close to his.

She blushes slightly and stares into his hazel eyes, her face just a few inches away from his. "You'll have to read it to find out." She lets him pull her to him, crushing her lips against hers.

She actually wouldn't mind being awakened like this every morning… even at 6 am.

The End

* * *

_So??? What are your thoughts on the whole story? _

_If you ever have fic suggestions, I'm always opened for more ideas!!!!! _

_I LOOOOOOOOOOVE writing!_

_And I love you all!_


End file.
